Gon After Tekken
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Tekken 3 came and went many years ago, but Gon has never been forgotten. His cameo appearance made a permanent mark on many warriors' memories, especially Jin Kazama. He, as well as the others, are curious about where he is and what he's been up to and he's going need Nina and a certain first-class detective to help him with the case. It's due to be a long, determined journey.
1. Episode 1: It All Starts with a Question

(My first Tekken story in a looooong time, but I guess that since it's also a crossover, it shouldn't really count. Either way, I have a good feeling that this will be awesome to write. Please do enjoy!)

* * *

Gon After Tekken

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, blood and gore, violence, and some sexual content

Episode 1: It All Started with a Question

21 years have passed since the third King of Iron Fist Tournament. That was where a short, yellow dinosaur by the name of Gon was introduced into the Tekken family and showed his tough exterior to all those who were much taller than him. Despite his two foot height, his short temper and superhuman strength did qualify him to be a worthy opponent towards everyone: human, beast, animal, robot, and Yoshimitsu. After the tournament was over, however, Gon disappeared and was never to be seen in any more tournaments again and it wasn't just because of his job as protector of the animals. Something personal has happened in his life, but he never mentioned what exactly it was before his departure.

All this info was accidently discovered by one of the newest warriors of Tekken, Master Raven, after she and Raven had just wrapped up their bi-monthly scan through Dr. Bosconovitch's underground lab equipment and computers for any signs of security breaches at the massive 5,000 acre Tekken Mansion in a secluded forest location in rural Japan. Raven was standing behind his sitting CO as she was reading and re-reading everything about the small yellow carnosaur-like creature, making absolutely sure that he was indeed a part of this dangerous tournament back in the late 1990s… and that he was actually a very formidable opponent towards everyone. That was shocked her the most as she spoke to her partner.

"Raven, are you seeing this?!" Master Raven asked with bewilderment as she couldn't look away from the computer screen. The ninja behind her nodded twice as he raised his sunglasses to take a better look himself. "And I thought we had met and fought everybody. This 'Gon' character is one we haven't seen nor fought before and he's a commendable opponent! Why isn't he here now?"

"I've heard that this dinosaur has gained enough human intelligence to live on his own and he's got his own personal reasons for leaving in the first place. Turns out he never really had a purpose for being at the third Tekken tournament. He was just there for fun." Raven replied.

"Huh! Taking him on in a fight would be an honor. I'm sure he doesn't let his two-foot tall stature hinder his performance. Where could he have gone off to, then?"

"Nobody knows; not even Jin. But I'll bet he's curious about his disappearance from the tournament as well."

"Let's break this information to him and figure out why Dr. Bosconovitch has this info in the first place as well."

Ten minutes later, in Jin's personal office on the third floor…

"Gon?!" Jin exclaimed as he read the printed information from Raven and Master Raven, who handed him the papers before standing with honor. "I haven't seen him since the third tournament! I'm sure Dr. B had this information because of Alex the raptor's connection with him. I was starting to forget about him, too."

"Is it true that he was only there just to kick ass and take names?" Master Raven asked professionally. Jin nodded twice, shocking the two ninjas.

"He declared it to me himself during the application process. His physical exam and his fighting capability test was a cinch for him to pass, but it was his reason that puzzled me to no end, even to this day. He said and I quote: 'No reason. I just wanna prove my strength to you humans. You say you're the better and smarter creatures than my dinosaurs? Then, I'll prove you wrong.' It was very intimidating to hear from such a small creature. Then again, he's lived on this Earth since the Jurassic Era and somehow survived the massive extinction of the dinosaurs. It's no wonder that he started to feel some remorse for us humans after he's heard of how many have died in the many historic wars throughout the years, but then he saw how powerful Heihachi and I were and decided to pop up and prove his worth. He… took us all by surprise, especially when he won the entire tournament by defeating True Ogre. Not even the sight of Yoshimitsu's sword made him cower with fear. In fact, that sight made him stronger than a tyrannosaurus rex and a triceratops combined! To this day, for us warriors that personally faced Gon during the third Tekken tournament, we secretly live with relief that he's no longer competing here, including the Ogres."

"…wow." Both Ravens replied with astonishment before the male Raven continued alone. "So, does that mean that you wouldn't want Gon back, even if you tried to ask him nicely?"

"For me, personally… no. I actually miss the little guy, despite my classified relief that he's not here. A second chance at fighting him has always been in my mind, but with no way of knowing where he might be right now, it's seems impossible. Hmmm…" Jin paused for a moment as he re-read the information one last time for the next silent five minutes. One piece of information caught his attention and he read it aloud made him think even harder as he did so: "Here's a small statement from Gon himself within these notes: 'It's been fun fighting you all, but shortly after this tournament's over, I'll have to head back to deal with something extremely personal. Due to a promise I made, I can't tell you what it is. Don't contemplate on the reason why. It'll be a total waste of time. Just know that I'll be safe and sound at whatever place I'll be from now on. No more Tekken for me. I've permanently moved on. Best of luck to any new faces that may appear.' Huh! 'Something _extremely _personal', eh?"

"The tone of that statement is putting it nicely." Master Raven reassured. "Are you willing to find Gon yourself and see what exactly that personal excuse is?"

"Determined, yes." Jin stood up with authority. "But, I won't do it alone. As tempting as it is, though, I'll need you and Raven to sit this one out. Only Nina and I will personally go through all the odds and ends of this Earth until we find him and get his reasons out. I have all the resources I'll need for the investigation."

"Affirmative, but before you start, might I suggest just one more source of additional assistance?" Raven replied, then asked. Jin nodded once with crossed arms. "I've heard of these creatures called pokémon and one in particular is an actual first-class detective with an exceptional reputation. He calls himself 'Detective Pikachu'."

"A pokémon detective, huh? I guess we could use an actual detective. Contact him and get him here now."

"Yes, sir!" Raven walked out of the office briskly with his hand upon his earpiece. When it was gone, Master Raven had to ask out of curiosity:

"When you do finally find Gon, what will you do afterwards?"

Jin's response:

"…I don't know… yet."

* * *

(A short and sweet start. Hope ya'll are liking it so far. Let me know what you think, but absolutely NO flames. Thanks!)


	2. Episode 2: The Sleuthing Begins

Episode 2: The Sleuthing Begins

It was all thanks to Raven and Master Raven that Gon's information had finally be obtained after over 21 years of isolation within Dr. Bosconovitch's lab, but by Jin's orders, the two ninjas had to stay out of the investigation that was about to be underway between him, Nina, and Detective Pikachu:

Where the hell is Gon?

Raven had just contacted the electric mouse detective and just told Jin that he was on his way. In the meantime, the son of Kazuya explained the whole situation with Nina as the two partners were looking at the same exact information that the raven ninjas had obtained, having Jin sitting in the computer chair.

"Huh! I never thought you would even _accept_ bringing back Gon into our minds." Nina started sarcastically. "Now that you did, it's all coming back to me. I remember quite a number he did on me back then. His short stature sure did fool me."

"It fooled all of us, Nina." Jin agreed. "Now he's saying that he had to permanently leave Tekken for 'extremely personal reasons'. That really does leave me wondering what exactly could be so personal that he had to abandon us."

"Well, as soon as Detective Pikachu gets here, we'll get right to finding out… no matter how long it takes. To be honest, I actually miss the little fellow."

"Same here, even with the confidential relief that he's gone, right?"

"Yes." Seconds after that was said, a presence was felt at the two fighters' left side and they both turned that way to see Detective Pikachu himself casually climbing up onto the console with a small cup of coffee in his paws.

"Some 'confidential' relief, alright." The electric mouse started in his usual quip before he took a sip of coffee. "You still wanna know where he is, though. That's really sweet."

"…" Both warriors looked at him with unimpressed glares of annoyance for five seconds, making Pikachu scoff after swallowing his coffee.

"Hey, just being honest. You must be Jin Kazama and Nina Williams. Pleasure to meet you two."

"Detective Pikachu?" Nina asked. "Now I've heard of you. You're the sleuth that everyone wants to have simply because you're cute."

"Aww, that's false advertisement. It's so much more than that, sweetheart. I'm a first-class detective with an extremely impressive reputation. No mystery is too big or too small. If it needs to be solved by any means necessary, I'm your mouse."

"Sounds convincing to me." Jin commented. "I'm guessing that when Raven called you over, he explained the entire situation. Am I correct?"

"Right you are, sir! And I've gotta tell ya…(whistles)" Pikachu then paused after that whistle as he looked at the massive screen full of Gon's information. "…this dino's a real piece of work. He's appears in one tournament, wins, then leaves forever. Personally, that's the equivalent of getting to the region champion of the Pokémon League and quitting before the champ's very first pokémon is sent into battle. Such a cowardly decision, if ya ask me."

"…huh. He makes sense, Jin." Nina reluctantly agreed after taking it in for three seconds. "What Gon did was a bit pusillanimous. Does that mean that he's truly a pessimist himself?"

"It's a possibility." Jin replied. "One thing's for sure: He didn't seem like it back then."

"Well, that's something we really need to look into." Pikachu added. "The best way to do it… is retrace his footprints. Where did he go after Tekken 3 came and went for him? Let's see if we can find that info somewhere here." At that last word, the electric mouse got in front of the two warriors with full observation and it was silent for the next sixty seconds. After that timeframe, Pikachu slightly jumped in realization as he found something crucial. "Aha! Check this fine print out." Nina and Jin did so without hesitation and they too went wide eyed with shock. "This is a good place to start: 'Last known location after The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3: Looney Valley.' Huh! Where's that?"

"Looney Valley? That's where the Looney Tunes live." Jin pointed out. "It's hidden discreetly beneath any golf course in the United States. So, getting there by those means could be difficult. We'll have to teleport there."

"Way ahead of ya. On the way in here, I spotted these lying on the table by the entrance." Pikachu paused as he pulled out three teleportation devices that were watches. Jin and Nina immediately took theirs and strapped them on their wrists. As for Pikachu, the last one was able to stretch and automatically cling onto his neck. "Whoa! Whew! That was surprising! Anyway, they're definitely teleporting devices by the looks of them."

"They are, actually." Nina replied as she took a good look at hers. "Dr. Bosconovitch developed these years ago for unknown purposes. Unfortunately, he only made four of these… and you found three. Was there one more on the table?"

"Nope! Those three were the only ones. That means…" All three gasped in unison before they all said together as well: "…Gon used one to teleport himself!"

"And, ironically, I'm not surprised." Jin concluded by himself. "Small as he is, travelling the traditional way would be a futile struggle for him. That's another major clue. I guess we'll head on over to Looney Valley first and see if we can get some more answers."

"I couldn't agree more. There were some instructions over there, too. It simply said that all we have to do is say the name of the location we want to go after using its wake code, 'VT', and it'll transport us there in no time. They're synced together, so we should be able to get there all at the same time."

"Sounds simple enough." Nina said as she tried it out. "VT, transport us to Looney Valley." Within two seconds, the three of them shined yellow all over before they disappeared to Looney Valley.

* * *

At Looney Valley, 5:25 pm Pacific time…

Jin, Nina, and Pikachu all reappeared inside a basketball court that was kept in pretty good shape since the mid-1990s. This factor shocked the three as they walked around the court a little bit.

"Wow!" Pikachu started. "I remember this basketball court. Ever since those Monstars made landfall here, I thought repair for one of the hoops would be difficult. I guess it was, but it was eventually fixed."

"That's good to know, but what in God's name was Gon doing here during the late 90s?" Nina asked in wonder. A few seconds after that was said, a pair of double doors opened up and it was Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, and Lola Bunny with a basketball in her slender gloved hands walking in. They were surprised to see the three and Bugs volunteered to start the conversation with his usual…

"Eh, what's up, docs?"

"Bugs Bunny!" Jin exclaimed as he, Pikachu, and Nina all turned towards the four cartoon characters. "It's good to see you all. We're in the middle of a mystery that's actually been brought back to minds after all these years."

"Really?" Daffy asked. "I probably know what it isth, too!"

"You do?"

"Yep! Yoshimitsthu'sth not human-I knew it! You're trying to figure it all out now and-"

"We already got that covered, Daffy." Nina replied with a bored monotone before she perked it up again as she continued. "He's half and half."

"…oh. Well then, what'sth up?"

"Gon's been away from Tekken for a while now and we're just curious as to where he would rush off to after winning a crucial tournament." Jin replied.

"Gon? That little yellow dinosthaur that came by here more than 20 yearsth ago?" Sylvester guessed. The two warriors and one pokémon nodded in response. "Huh! I never thought he wasth sthtill alive."

"He's immortal, doc!" Bugs corrected. "And not to mention dat he doesn't get any older, eitha. Why are ya tryin' ta find him, though? I tought ya didn't want him around anymore afta dat."

"Well, at first, we didn't." Jin admitted. "But, after Raven and Master Raven found his information by accident during a routine security scan in Dr. B's lab, one interesting note caught our attention: He left for 'extremely personal reasons'. Along with Detective Pikachu here, we're gonna figure this out once and for all."

"Yikes. And all dis time, I tought he was just protecta of da animals. Dere's more?"

"Apparently so, yes. The final piece of information, of course, told us that he was last seen here after Tekken 3 was over for him. What did he do here during the late-90s? Do you remember?"

"Nothing too special." Lola replied. "He came by two years after our big game against the Monstars wrapped up and was just checking on us…"

* * *

(Flashback, to 1998…)

_Aside from Daffy, Elmer Fudd, and Sylvester, Gon noticed how my relationship with Bugs was thriving. What he was shocked about though was…_

"You two aren't married yet?!" Gon asked in a comedic semi-growling male voice as he was sitting in a stool at the Bunnies' dinner table within Bugs' famous underground home. "What gives?!"

"Two years ain't long enough, doc." Bugs asked with sarcasm as he was casually eating a Caesar salad with Lola. "I made a promise ta myself forty years ago: Don't marry ya soulmate until after the foist five years. Personally, I tink it's appropriate and Lola agrees."

"It's true." Lola added. "Regardless of the promise, though, I'm a very patient rabbit. It's no problem at all. I still love him for all the right reasons."

"…huh." Gon calmed down immediately after he said that. "That actually makes sense. You two are taking the safer relationship route with patience in the passenger seat. I see now."

"So, you're not mad anymo', doc?" Bugs asked. The small carnosaur-like reptile nodded twice in response, making both rabbits smile. "Dat's good ta hear. So, why are ya here?"

"Two reasons: One: To check up on all of you Looneys since that epic basketball game and I see you all are doing just fine. Two: To give you two some very useful relationship advice. Since you're both rabbits, I know that… uh… _sex _is always on your minds at night. Admit it."

"Heh, heh… yeah." The grey hare scratched the back of his head with embarrassment as he blushed along with Lola. "About six outta seven nights every week since last year, doc."

"Why only six?"

"We skip Sundays because our second favorite sport is football and we just can't help it." Lola admitted.

"Ah! Of course. Now, you two want my advice on how to tone that down to just the weekdays?"

"Sure!" Both rabbits replied casually.

"Well, it's a good healthy relationship you got going so far, but if you wanna make it really last up until you two do officially tie the knot within the next three years, do what I advise all my couples to do: Just do what you do every day to casually arouse your partner. It's even the simplest things that can spark that fire without going overboard."

"…wow." Lola gasped with realization. Bugs just nodded once with understanding.

"Now _dat_ makes even betta sense, doc!" He added. "You've been at dis couples therapy biz for a while, haven't ya?"

"Despite the fact that I've haven't really understood how human relationships work until women were finally given the right to vote in 1920, yeah. Trust me on this: I'm an old-time pro."

"I believe ya, doc."

"Did ya encounter any interracial couples yet?" Lola dared to ask. Gon shook his head. "No?"

"Not yet, but I'm ready for 'em. I'm sure the same chemistry happens and I can give 'em much more useful advice. It depends on the two different races, though."

"Awesome! Thanks for that tip for us, Gon. We truly appreciate it. We'll definitely take those words into consideration from now on."

"Great! So far, I've been successful. Trust me. I've had old friends call me and tell me how they've been doing since I talked with them and not one has failed. I'm on a roll!"

"Sheesh, doc! I can tell! Where are ya gonna head for now, den?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Do ya know somewhere I need to go?"

"Eh, not really. Lo, what about you?"

"Same here." The tan rabbit agreed. "Wherever you gotta go to, I'm sure they'll need ya."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"We didn't know where he went afta he left, but a day lata, he called me and told me dat he was headin' ta a city called Townsville." Bugs concluded. "Dat's where da Powerpuff Goils live."

"Well, apparently, he's not only sticking with staying in America, he's also sticking with the cartoon theme here." Pikachu guessed. "That's odd."

"I did a bit of research on him after he left and Bugs told me about that next location." Lola confessed. "He does have a bit of a connection with the cartoon community in general because of his own animations."

"Oh, yeah!" Nina and Jin exclaimed with realization simultaneously before Jin continued alone: "I forgot how busy he is, despite the fact that he took some time to compete in a dangerous tournament and win. So, Townsville was his next destination?"

"Yep! Afta dat, we never really hoid from him again. He wished Lo and I all da best wit our upcoming marriage and so far, we're thrivin'." Bugs concluded. "18 beautiful years wit my beautiful bunny."

"Aww, Bugs." Lola swooned as the two rabbits embraced each other, letting everyone else around them watch in awe.

"That's so romantic." Pikachu swooned. "Did you two know he would play the role of couple counseling?"

"Had no idea." Nina confessed with Jin nodding in agreement. "But that's good to know. I wonder-"

"-if he's in-" Jin continued immediately after his partner before Pikachu joined the two warriors as they all concluded with:

"-a relationship as well!"

"Whoa…" Sylvester muttered with shock. Daffy and then, Bugs was speechless as they just saw that perfect harmony. Lola was the only one who spoke.

"It's a definite possibility." She stated professionally. "But, then again, he's a foot tall dinosaur. Who'd wanna date him?"

"…yeech!" Pikachu thought about that question for a brief five seconds before that response and shook his head with disgust. "She has a point."

"Well, let's not dwell on that too much then." Jin commanded as he shook hands with the grey hare with respectful smile. "Thank you all for your help. That gave us a few clues."

"No problem, doc." Bugs replied as he just ended the three second handshake. "Good luck in findin' da lil' guy. We all know he's tough as nails, so he'll be alright, no matta how long it takes ta find him."

"Glad you feel the same way as we do. Nina, Pikachu… we head to Townsville next." After that last word, the three of them gathered in their small circle before the son of Kazuya gave the command this time and they were instantly teleported to Townsville right before the Looneys' eyes. When they were gone, Daffy just had this to say as his two cents:

"Gon would be the dino of all dinosth if he did have a relationship, ya know."

"Yeeees, siree!" The other three responded playfully and in agreement.

To be continued…


	3. Episode 3: A Powerpuff Shocker

Episode 3: A Powerpuff Shocker

Ever since this mystery began, many understandable clues have emerged about the sudden disappearance of Gon:

Clue 1: He used a VT watch to transport himself to many places  
Clue 2: He has "extremely personal reasons" for leaving  
Clue 3: He gives substantial relationship advice every now and then  
Clue 4: The advice has given him a 100 percent success rate  
Clue 5: It's a possibility that he could be a relationship as well

So far, those clues still leave so many questions to be answered for Detective Pikachu, Jin, and Nina as they had just arrived at Townsville's Volcano Park, which was far away from unsuspecting citizens. As the three of them ventured towards the entrance to the park, they noticed something odd about the city:

"Why does it feel like crime hasn't been happening in _YEARS?!_" Pikachu dared to ask as he was perched on Jin's left shoulder. "It looks so peaceful here, which is rare, even for a pokémon like me to see."

"Indeed, I'll have to agree." Jin added as he too noticed the tranquility of the city. "It's probably because of the Powerpuff Girls themselves maintaining the city somehow. We'll have to ask around for some information before we can eventually find the girls."

And they didn't waste a single millisecond after that statement as a random citizen walked by them. After three people, the three decided to split up and continue asking questions. Five minutes of this routine went by until Pikachu came across a construction site of a new office building and he headed straight for the office just before the actual construction. There he saw a Caucasian man in his mid-40s doing his usual paperwork and supervision at the same time and he didn't even notice the electric sleuth climb up onto his desk until he sat down in an adorable position and cleared his throat.

"Whoa… what the-" The construction boss started before Pikachu spoke:

"Sorry to startle ya, but we've got a crucial mystery on our hands and I just need to ask you a few questions."

"_We_?"

"Yep! Me, Jin Kazama, and Nina Williams. We're trying to figure out where this yellow dinosaur named Gon rushed off to and why." Pikachu pulled out a picture of the said mini carnosaur and handed it over to the boss. "Have you seen him around these parts before, sir?"

"Huh! I recognize him anywhere. That's Gon alright. He hasn't been here in Townsville since about 12 years ago. Don't remember why he was here, though."

"Ah, excellent. At least, we know he's been here. So, I'm guessing he's not here anymore, am I right?"

"Yeah, you got it, but if you really wanna know why he was here, one of my fellow construction workers can tell ya all about it. His name is Brick Utonium. He's married to Blossom."

"Wha-"

"Pikachu!" Jin called out as he just entered the office with Nina by his side. "There you are. I guess you've gotten some information."

"Whoa, there they are." The construction boss exclaimed. "Oh, where are my manners? The name's Daniel. I run this construction company. Pikachu here was just getting to the nitty-gritty on the whereabouts of your old frenemy, Gon. I told him that the little dinosaur was here 12 years ago, but he hasn't come back since. One of my fellow workers, Brick Utonium, knows why he was here. Pikachu was just shocked. Hhhheh-heh… no pun intended there."

"You were? About what?"

"About the fact that a Rowdyruff Boy, an enemy of the girls, is _married_ to one of the girls." Pikachu replied. "What? They kissed and made up?"

"Literally, yes." Daniel replied with honesty. "All six of them with Boomer married to Bubbles and Butch married to Buttercup."

"Wow…"

"Well, that's good to hear. I guess that explains why crime is down at a severely low rate, according to an anonymous tip." Nina replied.

"Well, that's one reason." Daniel agreed. "The primary reason is because not only are the girls working in their own desired fields, they also double as our city's mayors. They deserve that role since they are our heroines and all."

"Whoa, that's incredible! So, you say Brick can give us some insight on why Gon was here 12 years ago, right?"

"Yep. In fact, hold on a sec." The humble boss paused as he stepped out of the door on the other side of his desk and called out at the very top of his lungs: "BRICK! YOU HAVE GUESTS! THEY NEED YA FOR SOME IMPORTANT INFO!" Within a minute after that last word was called out, a shirtless man Caucasian man flew down from an extremely high ledge and made a perfect ten point landing before his boss. He was at a height of six feet and nine inches with long fiery orange hair that stopped at mid-thigh, shirtless with a pair of black baggy jeans, and red high-top sneakers. His muscle capacity matched King's, has red eyes, and he had a bad-ass red flame tattoo that took up the right side, his arm and all, but it stopped at just before his waist. "Brick, this is Jin, Nina, and Detective Pikachu. They're here because they're trying to figure out where Gon is. You're the only one who knows why the little dino was here 12 years ago."

"Damn, you're worried about him, aren't ya?" Brick quipped in a deep, handsome voice that said he was in his thirties. Jin scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"A little bit, yes. We can't lie." He admitted. "Deep down, we kind of want him back. He was a formidable opponent to us and even some new contenders would be honored to just have an exhibition match against him just to see what he's got within that two-foot tall body."

"I can't disagree with that, but if ya wanna know why he was here 12 years ago, the answer is simple, but pretty heartbreakin': The girls' Professor Utonium passed away and he wanted to pay his respects with us. That lil' dinosaur's got a heart that's as golden as his scales, man."

"Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that. He died naturally, didn't he?"

"Yeah. It was hard for the girls to accept, especially my beautiful Blossom. She was hit the hardest and her emotional roller coaster took a pretty deadly turn and fell off the track for the next three weeks. I couldn't even get her to look at me in the eye during that time, either. However, it turns out that just before the professor died at the hospital, Gon didn't leave the deathbed with the girls right away. He went back in there for just three minutes, came back out, and Bubbles asked him why he went back. Gon didn't open his mouth at all about it. He just went with the flow and attended the funeral. After that was over, he just teleported to his next spot… or so I think that's what happened. I did hear from Blossom that he did actually use a teleportation device to leave Townsville, but she couldn't tell me what had happened before then. Something he said to her must've perked her up and she was back to her old smart-ass self again. I mean, I'm happy about that, but still…"

"Hmmm." All three detectives hummed in deep thought and then, was silent for the next two minutes before Nina alone spoke up: "I guess we get that information from Blossom herself, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so. That's all I can give ya. I really do hope you find the little fella. The girls would just love to see him again."

"I sure they would. Where can we find her?"

"I'll give ya the address to her office." Brick paused as he took out a sheet of paper and a pen as he started writing down the said address. "She's owner, founder, and CEO of the Townsville Science and Technology Institute downtown. That job was instantly granted to her after the professor's funeral and, of course, she ain't wanna turn it down. It's fulfilling both her and her dad's dream at the same time."

"Awww, that's sweet." Daniel commented. "You sure didn't tell _me _that."

"Eh, I wanted ya to figure it out for yourself, man."

"That career fits her perfectly." Pikachu added with excitement. "Well, Jin and Nina, what are we waiting for?! Let's hightail it to the institute!"

Fifteen minutes later, at the tall 30 story building…

At the very top of the building, Blossom Utonium was sitting at her desk working peacefully with various documents and files that were future experiments. She's a beautiful Caucasian woman that was approximately thirty-years-old with the same long orange hair as her Rowdyruff husband, except if she were to be standing, it would be past her knees. She even still rocked her signature red bow on top of her head that she's had since she was a child. She was dressed in a pure white lab coat with a pink dress underneath and matching high heel shoes. Her pink eyes never looked away from her handiwork and her regal smile showed that she was indeed at peace, even after the professor's tragic death 12 years ago. Three minutes of that joyful silence later, three knocks were heard at her opened door and she turned towards it slowly, seeing one of her co-workers who was an African American man in his mid-thirties.

"Yo, Bloss! You've got company." He started out in a deep voice of the south.

"Who are they?" Blossom asked in a deep feminine voice that said she was a genius.

"Jin, Nina, and Detective Pikachu. They here about Gon and why he was here 12 years ago."

"Huh! That's a shocker. Send them in. I'm provide chairs for Jin and Nina."

"Roger that!" After that last word, the man left to fetch the said guests while Blossom did as she promised and set up two folding chairs for the human guests right before her desk. Seconds later, the three detective came in and, with Pikachu within the son of Kazuya's arms, he and Nina didn't waste a moment taking those seats before the Powerpuff leader.

"Wow… can I start by saying that you look absolutely gorgeous?" Pikachu commented with all the honesty in the world. Blossom slightly blushed as she took her seat at her desk before her guests.

"Thank you so much, Pikachu." She replied sweetly, despite her deep voice. "I truly appreciate that, but let's get down to the important business. You're in search of Gon and you need valuable information as to why he was here. Am I correct?"

"Your genius status doesn't surprise me in the least." Jin replied with a nod of approval. "According to your husband, Brick, Gon was here 12 years ago to attend a funeral for your beloved professor and paid his respects by the million fold, especially since you were hit the hardest emotionally."

"Yes, that is true. Professor Utonium was more than just our creator. He was the perfect father figure to us. He never backed down from taking care of us as if we were his biological children and with me having the most attachment to him for years, I did indeed suffer an emotional downfall as I watched him die before my eyes. Every little thing that went wrong in life made me explode like it was a violent crime every day and I would destroy the very thing that caused the problem. With that streak happening within the three weeks after my father's death, it was costing us a lot of money and Brick's patience was wearing as thin as my sisters', but despite that, they hung in there for me and Gon had to stay to help out when they couldn't."

"That makes sense." Nina commented. "But, what we want to know the most is what happened just before the Professor died. Brick told us that Gon didn't leave right away with you girls. He went back to the dying man for three minutes before his final breath, Bubbles asks what happened, Gon never said a word, and attended the funeral as if nothing happened for real. You have the insight on that, don't you?"

"(sigh) And I've never told a living soul about this development. All I told Brick was that Gon confessed the truth to me before he teleported to his next destination, but I never told him what exactly that confession was. Can I trust you to keep this from Brick, his brothers, and my sisters after I tell you this?"

"Will _you _tell them about this when this conversation is over?" Jin asked. Blossom nodded twice. "Then, sure. We'll keep it a secret. Go ahead."

(Flashback, 12 years ago at the girls' old house…)

_I was in my old bedroom with our signature stripped bed just crying my pink eyes out in extreme grief because I didn't want to cause any more damage that I already did during those fateful three weeks. Of course, I officially owned that house after the professor's death. Gon slowly came in to the room by a soft couple of knocks at the door, but I never looked at him. I kept my drenched face facing the backboard as he spoke from the doorway that familiar semi-growling male voice I've grown so fond of. _

"Blossom? I figured I would find ya in here." The small carnosaur started in a solemn tone. "Are ya okay?"

"…" 18-year-old Blossom still didn't give him eye contact as he slowly walked in and approached her on the left side.

"Don't act like it's the end of the world because of Utonium's death. It's not good for ya, even for a human with superpowers that were man-made."

"…I just can't help it, Gon. He was healthiest man I knew and I never thought a stroke would get to him after all these years on this Earth. How can nature and science be so cruel to us?"

"Hey, try living in the wild for a week. That'll send ya over the edge." He hoped to get a chuckle from her out of that, but to no avail. Gon frowned even more because of this before he climbed up and sat next to her in an adorable position. "Anyway, listen: I know I've been keeping quiet for these past three weeks, despite keeping your emotions in line, but I've gotta finally confess somethin'… somethin' your professor father said to me before he truly died." That's when the Powerpuff leader looked towards him with a regal look of sadness within her pink eyes. "Blossom, the Professor managed to fight Death's strong gravitational force on his heart with just enough energy and life left in him to verbally and officially claim that as of his death per his will and testament… that I should become your new 'father figure'."

"…wwwwwhat?" Blossom sat up with a flabbergasted look on her face, even after she wiped her tears.

"I know it's kinda hard to accept a dinosaur as your father, but believe me on this one. This came out of the professor's mouth before his final breath and I quote: 'Gon, since I won't be around anymore for the girls and since they look up to you for the life lessons of a sage just like they do to me, I want you to be their new father. You don't have to be there for them every day, but be there for them when they need you the most. That's all a father needs to do for his children. Do that for me and tell Blossom that my spirit will be within you because of this declaration. Tell… them… I love them for me.' His eyes were leaking tears that whole time and he was true to his word."

Blossom was completely speechless and blessed all at once as she allowed her tears of joy to take over her melancholy tears as she picked up her new father and gave him an embrace that was warmer than her body temperature. Gon tried his best to return it with his small, scrawny arms as he too released his happiest tears from his closed eyes. Even his long tail coiled around her right side for additional comfort. This hug lasted for the next five minutes before Blossom just held him up from underneath his short arms.

"And you couldn't tell us that on that day of his death." She started with partial humor. "Why?"

"I didn't want you and your sisters to suffer any more than you already were at the time." Gon admitted with no regrets. "Now that you do know about this, will ya stop bein' a bitch to everyone and get back to bein' 'commander and leader' of your team?"

"Heh, heh. Of course. I'll be a better Powerpuff woman than ever before. Before you go, though, can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"Can I tell my sisters and our husbands about this?"

"Well, as much as that will sweeten the pot, keep it a secret from them for as long as you humanly can. If more than ten years pass before you finally do decide to tell them, then go ahead, no matter how much it'll hurt. As your father, I give this command with authority."

"Yes, Father. I will as soon as I can. I promise." The leader then gave her new dinosaur dad a tender kiss on the nose as an additional sign. "You won't be disappointed in me when you return."

"Atta girl."

(End flashback)

It was deathly silent in the office after Blossom explained the whole story and she waited patiently for any reaction. After three minutes, Pikachu had to say it:

"You gave yourself two extra years!"

"And I mentally kick my own ass every single day because of that factor." Blossom confessed as she massaged her tearful pink eyes with aggravation. "I've held back for too long and, as long as he's still away, I still have the chance without disappointing him. To be honest, when he told me to tell my sisters and our husbands about this, it did feel like it was the Professor talking. I have to tell them today while I got the chance now."

"What a story." Jin commented after shaking off his shock. "Well, I'm glad that all's well that ends well for you, despite this."

"Thank you all so much. Seeing you pursuing Gon gave me the inspiration to keep moving forward. As a reward for your generosity, I'll be happy to tell you where Gon teleported next after that visit: Avalice."

"…huh?" Nina and Jin asked with confusion. Detective Pikachu busted out laughing right after that, making Blossom only release a small chuckle with just as small of a smile as she watched the three detectives.

"What?! You two have never heard of Freedom Planet?!" The electric mouse asked with humor as he looked up at his human partners, who shook their heads twice slowly. "Man, you guys have been living under a rock! Did he say why he made his way there?"

"He didn't give me full details, but he did leave me with a hint:" Blossom started. "He said that he wanted to 'welcome Avalice into the video game industry with open arms'. That's all he gave me."

"Huh! Sounds understandable enough. Thanks, Blossom and good luck in telling your family and husbands about this." Pikachu paused as he didn't waste a moment holding on to Jin and Nina's wrists, gave the verbal command to the teleportation device, and they were on their way to the beautiful planet of Avalice.

To be continued…


	4. Episode 4: Welcome to Avalice

Episode 4: Welcome to Avalice

Only two destinations so far into the mystery of Gon's absence and Jin and Nina are learning so much about the little dinosaur. They've learned that he's got a generous heart and he's an expert in relationships. So far, things were adding up slowly for the two warriors. This time, on their next trip to Avalice, they're so glad they've got Detective Pikachu to help them out here because they were totally clueless about the world of Freedom Planet. They were ready to learn more about Gon as well as learn what Avalice is all about.

When they did arrive, they were actually at the very base of the hidden treehouse within Dragon Valley. Pikachu cheered like a kid in a candy store on the inside, but kept his composure on the outside as the three detectives looked around at their surroundings.

"Awesome!" Pikachu cheered softly. "We're in Dragon Valley, right where we need to be. Avalice's heroines live right here at this treehouse. Their names are Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, and Milla Basset. I know these ladies."

"Apparently." Jin muttered as he looked at the electric sleuth upon his left shoulder with an unimpressed glare in his eyes. Nina looked at the ladder as her boss continued. "So far, this place looks a lot like Earth. What's the difference between the two?"

"This planet's citizens are all anthropomorphized animals. Phew! Takes a lot outta ya to say that word."

"Huh! Really?" Nina asked with astonishment. "Every single person here is an animal?"

"Yep! And I'll prove it right here and now. C'mon, guys. Up the ladder!" The two human warriors did as they were told without hesitation, having Jin climb up first. By the time they reached the porch at the top, Pikachu somehow managed to knock on the door three times and the three waited patiently for the door to open. After a full minute, an adorable pure white female basset hound with orange hair, green eyes, three green stripes on each ear, and wore a black and orange jumpsuit with green and orange bands on each wrist and ankle greeted them with her adorable charm. "Hey, Milla! It's been a while!"

"Pikachu?!" Milla replied as she allowed the electric mouse to leap into her arms for a welcoming embrace. "It has been a long time since we've last seen you. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, thanks. These two with me are Jin Kazama and Nina Williams from Tekken. They're in the middle of solving the mystery of Gon's absence."

"Gon? We've haven't seen him in over 10 years. I've always been wondering where he's been, too. Did you find him yet?" The three visitors were inside by the time Milla said that last word, having Nina volunteer to close the door.

"Nope, not yet. In fact, even with the clues we've gathered so far, we're stretched thin."

"Oh, no. I hope he's okay. Ya wanna know why he was here, though? Maybe that oughta give ya some more clues."

"Just send Lilac and Carol down here and we've got a deal."

"Gotcha!" The adorable dog placed down Pikachu on the wooden floor before she went upstairs to get her two 'sisters'. The two human warriors took a seat on the couch as they waited patiently.

"So far, so good. Gon was here like Blossom said, but he was here ten years ago… and as far as I know, Freedom Planet's been around for about five. I guess he knew this game would be a hit long before the rest of Earth, eh?"

"Probably." Jin replied. "I guess we've got a whole lot of information to take down here." He pulled out his notepad at the exact same time as Nina and the two warriors were ready for anything. "Before we see them, though, what kind of animals are Lilac and Carol?"

"Lilac's a half-water dragon and Carol's a green wildcat. The two of them are… _inseparable_… to put it nicely."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that Carol and I are actually a couple." Lilac came in as she came out from a hallway with the said wildcat holding hands with her. She was dressed in her signature blue unitard, but had much longer purple hair that was a topknot ponytail that stopped just below her short tail. Her famous tendrils were much longer than that. Pikachu was shocked to see the dragon look so mature. "Hi, Pikachu. How are you?"

"Never better." Pikachu replied. "It sure had been ten years since you've seen Gon because all three of you actually look pretty grown-up."

"Yeah, it's really been that long. Last time we've seen him, he saw that Carol and I's relationship was thriving, even though we were only friends at the time." The three heroines took their own seats at that last word spoken from the dragonblood. Jin and Nina didn't waste any time writing this information down. "The truth is, we were ashamed by the fact they we were about to become Avalice's first and only same sex couple, despite the fact that we're both bisexual. Before Gon's arrival, we have just saved Avalice from the damages caused by Merga after Lord Brevon's defeat and Carol and I decided to come out of the closet in secret."

"Yep!" Carol agreed. "But, we didn't want the public to know so soon, especially after what we went through to save the whole planet. We knew it would ruin our reputation as heroes, even with Milla added to the mix."

"So, I had to call upon Gon to help us find a way to get the public to still honor us as heroes, even with my relationship with Carol."

* * *

(Flashback – ten years ago)

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

"I got it!" Carol announced as she headed for the door in her usual speed of the wildcat that she is. When she opened it, she was excited to see Gon in all of his short glory. "Gon!? I thought you had Tekken to deal with."

"Nah, not anymore." Gon replied with honesty. "I've got more personal things to deal with, but I wouldn't mind stopping by here for a minute. Lilac actually called me over. She said something about your relationship with her becoming more a problem for Avalice rather than a celebration."

"You heard correct." Lilac came in from the bedroom, dressed in her best from the second Freedom Planet. "The heavy burden of shame is hitting both of us so hard that we're afraid to show the rest of Avalice our sudden romance. We just _know _that they're not ready."

"And I just feel awful about it already." Gon closed the door with his long tail as he said this and sat with Lilac and Carol on the couch, having the two hold hands. "First of all, let's talk about how it started. What did you two do that sparked this relationship all of a sudden?"

"Well, it happen on one Halloween. We both wore pretty provocative costumes that day and just seeing Carol in it made me fall for her almost instantly."

"Same here." Carol admitted as she blushed. "Lilac's came with a helmet, but she refused to wear it. Ironically, when we got to Mayor Zao's costume party at his palace, we both had to use the bathroom really quick before the costume contest and, after we did our private business, well… one thing led to another as we saw each other."

"I was the one that confessed my love towards her first and I had to kiss her with all the compassion in the world to prove it. Turns out that she felt the same way by the way our tongues were wrestling each other within our mouths."

"And we nearly had sex, too!"

"Whoa…" Gon muttered. "I kinda wished I could've see that. What happened next?"

"The party went on as usual after that. Lilac and I acted as casual as possible and it worked, even after we won. I got second place, though. Lilac won the grand prize, which was a brand new car. I won an ATV that I gave to my sister, Corazon. She was there, too."

"And she didn't suspect a thing from ya?"

"Not a thing."

"It's what really happened after the party that really signified our love for each other." Lilac confessed. "It was my idea to drive back to the treehouse with the new car I just won and, as soon as we got there, we didn't get out of the car just yet. I figured that… this was our chance to really express our feelings while nobody's watching."

"You mean…?" Gon started to ask, but paused as he waited for a sign from the ladies, which were a raised eyebrow from each of them simultaneously. "…you two had sex… _actual sex_… in the car?!"

"Yes!" Both heroines replied with no remorse. Gon nearly fell off the couch with shock, but he managed to maintain his balance anyway as he continued.

"Oh, my God! Glad you did it here. If the rest of the public were to see that right now, they would probably hate you just as much as Spade does."

"Now you see why we're hiding it." Lilac confessed. "How can we confess our love to the rest of Avalice without losing our reputations as international heroines? I'm sure you can think of something. That's why I called you."

"Hmmm… well, since I'm kinda in that same scenario with my current situation, all I can truly tell ya is just act as though nobody's watching. Keep your PDAs small and comfortable for everyone to see, like holding hands or giving kisses on the cheeks for a while. Once they get the hint, go ahead and go all out, but still keep the sex at the treehouse. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

"I kinda knew that's what we had to do." Carol guessed. "Thanks for the tip, Gon! We'll keep that in mind from now on, but seriously? You're in a relationship with someone? Short as you are, I just can't imagine."

"I know it's kinda hard to believe, but it's the truth. Unfortunately, I can't tell ya anymore about it than I've already told you. It'll ruin me. Just be happy for me."

"We already are." Lilac admitted with her regal smile as she gave the short yellow carnosaur her warmest embrace he's ever felt in his life. "Whoever the lucky girl is, let her know that she's blessed to have a soulmate with a heart that's as pure gold as your own scales."

"Thanks, ladies." The small dino said this as he was receiving a group hug from everyone now, including Corazon. He felt truly honored as a joyful tear escaped an eye. "I truly appreciate it. I'll be sure to tell her when I get to her."

"Take your time, then." All four ladies released him as Lilac said this. "We'll all pray for you and your mate."

Gon's response to that heartfelt statement: An adorable smile that couldn't be ignored.

(End flashback)

* * *

"So, my suspicions were correct." Jin started as he just finished writing down all of the information Lilac and Carol had shared with him and his two fellow detectives. "When Gon left us, he said that he had 'extremely personal reasons' for leaving. Now that we've been hearing that the rex has been helping with relationships _and _he's in one of his very own! I knew it!"

"Glad you figured that out." Lilac replied. "But, of course, he didn't give us any further details about his own relationship. He didn't even give us her name or species."

"Now those we'll find in due time, but wow! What a development!" Pikachu exclaimed. "But, he did say that he was in a similar situation compared to your relationship with Carol. Does that mean that whoever his mate is… isn't the same species as him?"

"That could be a definite possibility, but I wouldn't jump to that conclusion just yet. Just be glad that you've finally got some break in this case."

"My sentiments exactly." Nina agreed. "Thank you all so much for sharing this story with us. That really gave us a much bigger insight on Gon's current whereabouts."

"Glad to be of service, guys." Carol said with a salute. "When ya do finally find him, give him our regards, wouldja?"

"Will do." Jin replied as he and Nina stood up with the heroines while Pikachu made a leap for the son of Kazuya's right shoulder. "In exchange for that favor, can you tell us where he went to next?"

"Well, shortly after that moment, he said he was going to a city called The Bronx, New York to meet up with a pair of street fighters that are in the happiest marriage." Lilac replied. "Surely, they don't need his advice there, but he probably visited them just to check up on them."

"What are the Street Fighter's names?"

"Ibuki and Alex."

"They're married?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Since when?!"

"Who knows? We're all shocked at the news ourselves when he told us."

"Well, I'm anxious to know! Jin, Nina, let's hightail it to The Bronx! NOW!"

After that was said, the three detectives didn't waste any time commanding their VT devices to teleport them to The Bronx to not only check up Ibuki and Alex themselves, but find out how two totally opposite warriors in terms of size could be compatible with each other and why Gon was there.

To be continued…


	5. Episode 4: Mr and Mrs Ibuki-Chan

Episode 5: Mr. and Mrs. Ibuki-Chan

Within a few days of searching, the mystery behind Gon's disappearance after the third King of Iron Fist Tournament was slowly coming together. Many numerous clues came into focus, but Jin, Nina, and Detective Pikachu were still nowhere near finding the small carnosaur-like creature.

Let's recap those clues:

Clue 1: He used a VT watch to transport himself to many places  
Clue 2: He has "extremely personal reasons" for leaving  
Clue 3: He gives substantial relationship advice every now and then  
Clue 4: The advice has given him a 100 percent success rate  
Clue 5: It's been confirmed that he's in an actual relationship  
Clue 6: Proved he has a heart of pure gold by attending a funeral  
Clue 7: It's a possibility that his mate isn't the same species as him

They were all very crucial and they never left their minds as they just arrived at The Bronx, New York, but within the peaceful suburbs. Pikachu didn't waste any time pointing that out as he spoke:

"Huh! Alex and Ibuki are living the good life here." He started as he made a graceful leap off of Jin's shoulder. "Last time I heard from Alex, he was living in an apartment in Downtown New York City with Patricia and Tom. Now that he's married to Ibuki, all of them decided to live the luxurious life. What the hell happened here?!"

"You just can't believe it, can you?" Nina asked with partial humor. "First you were completely flabbergasted at the fact that the Powerpuff Girls are married to their Rowdyruff husbands. Now this?"

"I've heard of this rumor." Jin admitted. "At first, I was like Pikachu: I didn't want to believe it. They're an unlikely pair, but somehow, they've connected so much that they're married. We'll not only get to the bottom of this, but also see if we can get closer to finding Gon in the process."

"I've gotta see this for myself." Pikachu continued to complain as he remained on the son of Kazuya's shoulder while he and Nina walked towards a very expensive two-story Cape Cod house in an exterior color scheme of tan with brown shutters and even darker brown front double doors. The two human warriors got up the flight of brick stairs and Nina volunteered to ring the camera doorbell. They waited for about a full minute before Tom answered the door with a friendly smile, despite the fact that he was dressed in a tank top and comfortable grey sweatpants.

"Jin Kazama and Nina Williams." He greeted with open arms. "Good to see you two. It's been a while."

"Thanks, Tom." Jin replied as he and Nina walked right in to see how expensive the place looked, leaving Pikachu completely speechless. "I see you all are living the good life right now. Is this retirement I see?"

"For me, yes. For Alex and Ibuki, no. Those two are still being the best Street Fighters they can be. It's all to protect us in this household."

"That's good to hear, but we're here under much more serious circumstances. You see, Nina, Detective Pikachu, and I are trying to find out where Gon rushed off to after the third Tekken tournament came to an end for him. So far, our clues are getting us closer, but we're much farther away from actually finding him. Has he been here?"

"Oh, of course! He recently paid a visit here just last year, just to check up on us after the first eight years of Ibuki and Alex's marriage. He just had to make sure this couple was for real."

"He was just as skeptical as I am now?!" Pikachu asked with total disbelief. Unbeknownst to them all in this conversation, however, Ibuki within Alex's arms were standing at a good distance away, watching it from just in front of the flight of stairs with compassionate smiles on their faces, even as they were dressed in identical green tank tops and black sweatpants.

"Heh, heh, heh… yep, and he wasn't so shy to admit it either." Tom continued.

"How did they even get together in the first place?" Nina asked as she and Jin were writing all of this down.

"Oh, it's a long story…"

"But, we can shorten it for ya." Ibuki came in with her signature cute voice as she and Alex finally approached them after a full thirty seconds. "Hey, Jin and Nina. Long time no see!"

"Ibuki! Alex!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped off of Jin's shoulder and landed on the soft tan carpeting at the same time the married couple kneeled down simultaneously to meet him. "…I just can't believe it! You two?! MARRIED?! That's crazy!"

"Believe it, Pikachu." Alex replied as he and Ibuki showed their rings together with confidence in their smiles. "It ain't no joke."

"…wow. I'm just beside myself right now. Give us the small details, then. What the hell led up to this unlikely marriage?"

"We played a small, sexy game of Truth or Dare at a reunion ten years ago, news on it caused Alex to break up with me for a while, which made me plan a brutal revenge lay on him by sleeping with Yun and Dee Jay." Ibuki started.

"I took that shit with a grain of salt for a while, but after a while, I begged for forgiveness and she accepted it, but her ninja masters kept us apart for two weeks." Alex continued. "It was a serious punishment for everything that happened between that game of Truth or Dare and the forgiveness itself. By then, I finally man up, confess my true love to her, and we got engaged after a steamy night of passion in her room to prove it. Now, we're ten years in love and we couldn't be happier." The two were in a passionate embrace by the last syllable of that last word, making the others around them smile in awe, including Patricia with the happy-go-lucky pet tanuki, Don, within her arms, who just arrived at Tom's right side. Pikachu's skepticism was completely gone at that point and he admitted it with an embrace towards Ibuki alone.

"Awww, that's very romantic." Nina commented. "So, why did Gon stop by here last year?"

"He just wanted to check up on us." Alex replied. "Ever since he heard about our relationship, he was just curious and became just as happy for us as you all are now. I can tell ya one other thing, though: Our sex life is off the charts."

"Ain't that the truth?" Patricia asked with sarcasm. "There's literally not one night that goes by without hearing them having sex."

"I can imagine." Pikachu agreed with humor as his heartwarming embrace with Ibuki ended. "So, what exactly happened with Gon while he was here?"

"Something you wouldn't believe…" Ibuki replied.

* * *

(Flashback – one year ago)

"Gon! Good to see you." Tom greeted as he had just opened the double door entrance, seeing the short yellow dinosaur as he walked inside. "I see all those hundreds of millions of billions of years have been extra careful with you."

"Eh, I goofed back then, okay?" Gon replied with his usual humor. "I heard Alex and Ibuki got married nine years ago. Somehow, I knew that would happen."

"Really?" The two ended up walking upstairs, having the bearded man carry him like he was a koala. "How so?"

"Well, when Third Strike came around and saw the two of them sparring together, my gut kept giving me that feeling that these two should be officially together like Chun-Li and Ryu. Know what I mean?"

"Oh, definitely. Something about those two just clicked when they're in each other sights. I've heard that a steamy version of Truth or Dare brought them together at the Third Strike Reunion."

"That's exactly what happened! It must've been really hot, then. I'm just here to see how they're doing and I kinda need their help, too."

"You do? For what?"

"I can't discuss it with ya, Tom. I'd love to, but I can't. I promised Stephanie I wouldn't speak a word of it."

"I see, but you gave me her name. That's all I'm gonna get, huh?"

"Yeah. That's it." The two arrived at the bedroom of Alex and Ibuki, but what Gon saw as he was still nestled in Tom's arms nearly made him fall out: "Whhhat the…?"

"Heh, heh. Aww, they're playing the very game that brought them together with their twin boys." That was indeed what they were seeing. On the soft carpet floor at the foot of the California king sized bed were Ibuki and Alex using a fidget spinner to pick a random person between those two and their eight-year-old fraternal twin boys. One looked just like Ibuki, down to the not-too-long version of her ponytail, while the other looked just like Alex, except without his famous red tattoos on his face and slightly shorter blonde hair. They were having a wonderful family time together and Gon had silently commanded Tom to put him down so he could approach the small family quietly. The Alex-looking twin was the only one to notice him as he got excited.

"Mom! Dad! There's a really cool dinosaur in here!" He exclaimed in an adorable voice. "Can we pet him?!"

"That's Gon!" Ibuki replied sweetly. "Of course, you can… if he'll let ya."

"Awesome!" Both twins replied as they both paused the game to allow the yellow carnosaur to approach them and they were able to pet him for just a few seconds.

"Heh, heh. And I don't usually get this much attention from kids nowadays." Gon confessed with humor as he just sat down in an adorable manner before the entire family of four. "Where did these two come from, eh?"

"I gave birth to them eight years ago." Ibuki replied. "It was a rough pregnancy, but I got through it, thanks to Al-chan."

"She was a trooper, too." Alex added. "What's your short-ass doing here?"

"Hey-hey! Language!" Gon exclaimed. "You've got your kids in here."

"They know not to repeat what we say." Ibuki replied with no worries. "By the way, this is Totanuki and Thomas."

"Awww, nice to meet ya, boys. You two are really cute!"

"Thank you, Gon." Both boys replied together like the twins that they are as they just ended their petting session and decided to leave the three alone by heading towards the 60 inch TV to play a video game together.

"They truly are, ya know. Now, I've seen everything. First you two hook up, then get married, and now you have the most adorable pair of twin boys I've ever seen in my entire life. Now, that's something to be proud of."

"Glad you feel that way." Ibuki replied as she playfully reach over to the dinosaur and pulled him closer to her and Alex as they all remained on the soft carpet. "Now, what brings ya here? Surely not to just pay us a visit."

"Well, that's one reason, yeah. I've heard from Ryu that your relationship was thriving a lot more than the rest of the street fighters anticipated. So, I wanted to see this for myself. I'll bet they don't know about the twins."

"Not yet." Alex admitted. "But, at the next Street Fighter Reunion, we're gonna blow their minds with 'em. It's gonna be hilarious as shit!"

"Tee-hee! Yeah." Ibuki agreed. "Anyway, why else are you here?"

"I need your help." Gon replied with a serious tone in his semi-growling voice. "My girlfriend, Stephanie's, relationship with me is not really going well with everybody and, even though she's keeping herself positive in every way possible, she's just begging me to come back to her. I tried asking her why, but she wouldn't tell me. I need to know what to do when I do eventually get to her."

"I figured that would be your role, smart-ass." Alex sarcastically taunted. "Since you've been living a whole lot longer than all of us humans on Earth combined, you've oughta know what to do in a situation like that."

"Yeah, but ya see, it's not the type of relationship you think it is. This is different and I love her so much. She's the only one who treats me like I wanna be treated. I'm trying to hurry back to her with a plan already prepared for us to make it right."

"Hmmm…" The married warriors hummed together as they looked at each other with deep thought for about five minutes. Gon clasped his tiny hands together in deep prayer as he watched this with extreme anxiety, so much so that he started to shiver after the first three minutes. After the silent brainstorming session, Ibuki came up with the answer:

"Okay, Gon. This is the only advice I can give ya and keep it in mind on your way back and it'll be like butter: Go back to her with utmost reassurance that, no matter what people say, your relationship with Stephanie will thrive, and if they still don't get that message, then do whatever you can that will make it physically stand out. No matter what, keep your love alive and don't let others kill it."

"(sniffle)…that… that actually makes perfect sense." Gon replied through his tears as he tried so hard to wipe them away with his scrawny arms. Alex volunteered to wipe them away for him with a tissue. "Thanks, Alex. Anyway, I said that because that's exactly what you two are doing! Many people think that your relationship shouldn't even happen because of the slight age differences and skill sets, but you proved them wrong all these years by keeping your passion alive without letting others lynch ya over it on the daily. And even the fact that you two have kids now makes it even more convincing."

"There ya go. That's basically all you have to do, but under your own creative circumstances." The kunoichi then gave the crying dinosaur her most heartwarming embrace and Alex joined in just seconds later.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ibuki-babe." Alex agreed within the group hug.

"Thank you both so much." Gon added. "I'll take this advice very seriously and it'll make everyone shut the fuck up about our relationship." The hug lasted for one more minute after that statement and Ibuki gently placed the now overjoyed carnosaur-like creature upon his feet on the floor with glossy reptile eyes that were full of hope. "As a reward for your very helpful advice for me for once, I'll gladly tell you all who Stephanie is." This made everyone give him his undivided attention, including the twins who paused their game to listen from their current location. Even Patricia, Tom, and Don came in the room right on time to see this, having the tanuki stand on his hind legs before Ibuki. "Her full name is Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson. She's a 20-year-old brunette and college student from America that I met when she was a freshman at 18. You'll know more about her later."

"…wwwwhat?!" Everybody exclaimed, including Don, who spoke perfect human speech in a young male voice. Gon blushed with embarrassment before casually walked out and, before he activated his VT device, he had just one more thing to say:

"By the way, I'll be on my way to the Galar region to see if I can get that change that I need to do for Steph." After that was said, Gon was on his way there in a literal flash. Everyone in the room was still left completely speechless for the next ten minutes.

(End flashback)

* * *

"…Gon's in love with a _human?!_" Pikachu, Jin, and Nina asked with utter disbelief simultaneously. Ibuki and Alex nodded simultaneously as they were all now gathered in the living room with their twins wide awake from their nap and playing with building blocks with their tanuki uncle Don before the adults in the room on the floor. Jin was the only one who was able to write this newest development down.

"At first, we didn't get the jest of the whole idea, but I gave him the best idea I could and it turned out to match the type of girlfriend he has." Ibuki finished. "It was a total shot in the dark and it turned out to be very helpful and he was so thankful that he gave us that crucial evidence you needed."

"And then he tells ya that he's heading for the Galar region next." Pikachu pointed out. "That's the newest region of Pokémon and I've actually been there already. It's full of the sweetest people you'll ever wanna meet and with brand new pokémon on the side. He said he was going there to 'get that change'. What does that mean?"

"Couldn't make heads or tails of it." Alex replied. "But, I'm sure that, whatever it means, it's something good."

"Enough said there." Nina agreed. "Jin, Pikachu… we better head for the Galar region now. We're getting closer now." At that last word, the three detectives stood up, having Pikachu retain his usual position on Jin's right shoulder, as the two warriors shook hands with Ibuki and Alex. "Thank you both so much for everything you've given us and it was truly a pleasure to meet your children. They really are as cute as Gon said they are and here's hoping that they'll follow in your street fighting footsteps."

"Thank _you_!" The couple replied in unison before detectives teleported to the Galar region to see if they'll finally find Gon or find more clues. At this rate, they were definitely getting closer to finding their long lost contender.

To be continued…

* * *

(Just a small fun note here: I've started writing this chapter on the same day ten years ago as when I wrote the first story of my Dare Ya series of Alex and Ibuki fanfics (January 7, 2010). This was perfect timing to write this as way to remember when I first discovered Alex and Ibuki as the perfect couple from Street Fighter!)


	6. Episode 6: Changes in Galar

Episode 6: Changes in Galar

The case thickens once more for our three detectives. After paying a visit to the married couple of Alex and Ibuki of Street Fighter fame, many new pieces of information were spilled all into their notepads. Of course, they've had those previous clues, but in addition to them, they had finally gotten the identity of his soulmate that he's had to hurry back to: 20-year-old brunette college student named Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson.

Of course, they're still so far away from actually getting Gon and Stephanie's location, but in the meantime, they headed for the new Galar region of Pokémon to see if they can either get the carnosaur's location at last or dig deeper by getting to another destination. Either way, Jin, Nina, and Detective Pikachu were getting more and more anxious by the day. By the time they did make to Galar, they first landed in Wedgehurst, which is usually the first town you get to at the very beginning of your journey. Pikachu was, of course, very familiar with the place as he didn't waste any time nor say a single word to his two fellow Tekken warrior detectives as he led them to the Pokémon Research Lab first. He pushed through the entrance with ease and they were immediately greeted by a brand new electric-type corgi-like pokémon with a smile that was full of joy.

"Hey, Yamper." Pikachu greeted with a serious tone, making the usually happy-go-lucky electric dog slightly frown. "Jin, Nina, and I are here in search of a dinosaur named Gon. We've just gotten crucial information about his reason for leaving the third Tekken tournament so quickly: it's got something to do with his mate, Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson. Did he tell you or Sonia about it?"

"Plenty, even though he was in a state of panic the whole time." Yamper replied in a voice of a 7-year-old boy. "He actually talked it over with both of us. I couldn't really make heads or tails of it, though. Sonia can probably explain it to ya better. C'mon! I'll lead ya to her." The three detectives did so as they approached the young professor, who was in the middle of some research on her computer. As soon as she saw them, she paused it immediately and gave them their utmost attention, even while Pikachu made a graceful leap onto the desk.

"Hey, Pikachu." She greeted sweetly as she placed down her glasses. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but now's not the time for a reunion." Pikachu replied. "We've got a mystery on our hands. This is Jin Kazama and Nina Williams right behind me. They're a pair of Tekken warriors looking for an old frenemy-"

"Gon. Yeah, I figured. Believe it or not, he was here about two hours ago. You just missed him."

"WHAT?!" All three of them asked with shock. Sonia frowned with admittance as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say. And when I say he was here, I mean at this building. Gon is still here in Galar somewhere. He just came here to ask me where he could find Leon and I told him that he's at the Battle Tower in Wyndon. I asked him why, but he wouldn't explain the full details. All he said that he needed to 'change himself', so he could show his girlfriend, Stephanie, that his love for her is still stronger than when they first met. That's… all that he gave me and that's all I can give you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no…" Nina whispered as she wrote all of this down with Jin. "…the whole situation's gotten serious now. Gon's desperation is an understandable excuse at this rate."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Nina." Jin agreed. "This mystery has taken a darker turn. So, I guess that Battle Tower is where we head to next. Right, Pikachu?"

"Yep! That's about the size of it." The electric mouse detective replied. "We'll have to take a Flying Taxi to get there, though."

"There's one right before the edge of Wedgehurst's city limits." Sonia reassured. "Before you go, though, Pikachu… there is actually one more piece of info from Gon that I thought would be a useful clue: He said that he's also trying to 'keep her from emotional scars'. I have no idea what he means by that, but that should help you out in the long run… hopefully."

"Excellent clue, Sonia. Thanks! C'mon, guys. Let's finally catch up to that dinosaur and get the real answers."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the very top of the Battle Tower…

"…I see." Leon replied with authority in his young male voice as he and Oleana was standing before the outstanding view of all of Galar. Gon was nowhere to be seen for now. "And you said he sounded desperate when he explained the whole situation with you?"

"Yes, sir." The former assistant to Chairman Rose replied in a sultry female British accent. "For a creature that's lived beyond the extinction of the dinosaurs, he sure does have a heart that's as solid as your typical steel-type pokémon. That's why he's begging for this operation to be done immediately while it's not too late. I've already gotten everything ready. We're just waiting for your permission."

"Do you have the pokémon DNA samples as well?"

"Of Obstagoon and the Amped form of Toxtricity? Yes."

"Excellent." Before Leon could further the command, he spotted Detective Pikachu, Jin, and Nina hastily making their way towards the Battle Tower entrance from the Flying Taxi that just arrived. He smiled with expectancy and joy all at once. Same could be said for Oleana. The two of them never said a word, however. Leon just snapped his finger and his new assistant didn't waste any time heading towards a pair of sliding glass doors at the other end of the room, which took about 70 walking steps.

Five minutes later…

"Leon, Detective Pikachu and two guests are here to see you." Called out a receptionist from another pair of glass double doors. The former champion looked over in that direction through a sideglance for a moment and nodded once to allow them inside and they didn't waste any time afterwards, having the electric mouse approach him first.

"Leon! Is Gon here?" He asked at the very moment he stopped just three feet away from the purple haired trainer, who finally turned away from the massive window with a handsome smile that would've made Nina swoon, but it didn't as they all remained focused. "He is, isn't he?!"

"You sound just as desperate as he did when he got here." Leon replied calmly, making the three of them physically calm down themselves, although they were mentally relieved that they finally caught up with the small carnosaur. "But, you can at ease for now. You've finally found him, but he's 'under the knife' at the moment, if you catch my drift."

"Huh?"

"You mean, Gon's really 'changing himself' as in a full transformation of his body?" Jin asked in wonder. Leon nodded twice. "My God… what the hell is the situation with Stephanie that requires him to change so dramatically?"

"Where was he before all of this happened? He never gave me that information." Leon confessed.

"He participated in the third tournament called Tekken 21 years ago. He made it through and won the entire thing, but he left in such a hurry with no explanation. It was until now that we found the reason for his sudden disappearance, but he left us with more questions than answers. Now that we've finally found him, we can get to the very bottom of all this."

"I see. And I'm guessing that Tekken is a fighting tournament and you two are some of the participants."

"Yes." Nina replied. "I'm Nina Williams and this is my partner, Jin Kazama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, as far as Gon is concerned, he's fine. He did explain his entire reason for this transformation that he's undergoing right now, but hearing it from me wouldn't be right. You came here to find Gon and you'll soon see him and get all the answers you need. I should warn you, though: The short yellow dinosaur you remember… that won't be him when he comes out of those glass doors behind you."

"Damn." Both warriors muttered with slight discomfort.

"I've got a bad feeling about the whole thing." Pikachu admitted with just as much fear. "And the crazy thing about it is that he's been all over the place before coming here."

"Perfectly understandable." Leon agreed. "He had to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into with Stephanie before he came here. She sounds like a nice woman, but I guess once Gon comes out here, it'll all finally make much more sense, although it'll be gloomy to hear. Did he receive substantial relationship advice along the way?"

"Yep! And of course, he returned the favor, too."

"Ah! As expected. His hundreds of thousands of millions of years on this Earth have finally paid off."

"Master Leon!" Oleana called out from the fateful sliding glass doors, making it echo all over the nearly empty room. "The operation is complete and Gon is already up and ready to go."

"Excellent. As you can see, Jin Kazama and Nina Williams are here to finally see him after over 21 years. They demand an explanation from him now."

"Yes, sir. I'll get him." She went back in for approximately 45 seconds before she came back out and kept the foggy doors open for a purple and yellow extremely muscular male creature standing at an exact height of 6 feet and 4 inches walking out. He had the combined appearance of two different pokémon plus a pair of dragon wings upon his back. His overall appearance was as follows:

On the head: He had the curved neck and head of an obstagoon, minus the small ears, but still had the diamond shaped markings on the sides of the neck. Instead, they were like gills and he had dragon horns on the very top of his head between them. His eyes were still that of a lizard's, but sclera were colored purple with yellow pupils and black irises. He also had a silky smooth golden yellow mane starting at between the horns and down his neck until they stopped at his wings.

His body: That had a combination of both obstagoon and the amped up form of toxtricity. His torso was that of the punk rock pokémon with the guitar-like feelers on his pectorals and all, but his diesel arms were of obstagoon, down to the furry "wristbands" and the five fingers in the style of toxtricity instead of the dark/normal pokémon's claws. He also had his long dragon tail that was at a length of four feet long.

Finally, the legs from his waist down were obstagoon's, but that stopped at the feet, which were toxtricity's, but with five toes instead of three on each foot.

All in all, even dressed in a pair of baggy black cargo pants, Gon was indeed not the same small dinosaur Jin and Nina remembered anymore. Those two warriors were speechless and flabbergasted all at once as they just stared at him to take it all in while Oleana continued:

"As you can see, Gon's drastic transformation did a lot more than just turn him into a anthropomorphic dragon. By combining some DNA samples from obstagoon and toxtricity, we were able to make him into someone much more suitable to his mate, if not to society just yet. What do you think of him?"

"…" Jin and Nina were still speechless. Pikachu decided to speak up on their behalf for now.

"Well, first of all, let me just say that, to me, he looks totally badass!" He started with excitement as he allowed Leon to pick him up and hold him within his arms while he approached the new and improved Gon for a closer look. "Secondly, I'm sure Jin and Nina are feeling the same way, but… wow. Gon, is that really you?"

"The one and only." Gon replied in a normal young male voice that said he was in his low to mid-20s. The growling in the voice was completely gone. "I hated leaving the third Tekken tournament so quickly, but I had to do what I had to do."

"Apparently." Jin finally spoke after a three minute stare. "Have you dated Stephanie during the tournament or something?"

"No, not at that time. She was just a friend at first when I met her. She was a 4-year-old at the time and I was the only one who accepted her for who she was: a shy girl with a love for all things nerdy. She really didn't have any human friends and her parents refused to get her a pet. I was like a secret friend that could only see her at school. 14 years later, she gets into college with highest honors and became the genius that every boy in her graduating class wanted. I had to make sure that she didn't get taken advantage of. That's why I rushed out of the third Tekken tournament so quickly."

"Huh!" Jin said with Nina by accident as she finally snapped out of it as well before the son of Kazuya continued alone. "You were worried about her after all. That's what that 'extremely personal' reason was."

"Ah, you read the letter, eh? I knew at some point somebody would find it within Dr. B's lab. Did you two find it?"

"Well, it was actually Raven and Master Raven to found it during their usual bi-weekly check of any threats to the lab. Those are two new warriors you've never heard of."

"Obviously. Are they related or something?"

"Not exactly." Nina replied. "Raven is a ninja spy for a secret organization and Master Raven is well… his boss per say."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, the truth about all this is that Steph's in danger right now. She's even scared to step out of her dorm room. Various men have been verbally hinting at wanting to rape her, but she never really got further in order to protect herself for the time being until I get there. I fear that it might get worse and I promised her I'd make it back in time for her to finally get prepared for her graduation. That way… I can be with her forever. All she has to do is submit her final grades to the dean at her college and all she has to do for the next week is just relax."

"Wow! That's incredible!" Leon exclaimed. "What did she major in?"

"Veterinary Technology. She's keeping her love for animals alive and her expertise in machines and technology intact at the same time. I love her for that and so much more. Once she sees me in this new body, she'll never want me to leave."

"Awwww!" Nina, Jin, and Leon all sighed with utmost respect for the newly transformed Gon, who blushed with embarrassment. Oleana remained silent with a honorable smile as she walked around Gon and faced him along with the other humans before him and had this to say afterwards:

"I guess those rumors about you having a golden heart isn't just an exaggeration after all."

"Of course not." Gon agreed. "Ever since I survived the extinction of the dinosaurs, I've been keeping my love for mother Earth alive as well as myself. Seeing my first set of humans in the late 1880s made me even more of a loving creature ever since. Now, I've gotta head back to Stephanie. She's waiting for me in her hometown of Norfolk, Virginia. Jin and Nina, you're welcome to come along with you want, now that you finally found me."

"What about me?" Detective Pikachu asked in wonder. He was still in Leon's arms and he looked down at him with an appreciative smile.

"You're staying here, Pikachu." The former champion replied. "You've been an excellent detective, but now that Gon's been found by two of his old friends, the mystery's been solved and there's no more for you to do. Besides, you've got the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra to visit later on with my little brother, Hop. Remember? You promised."

"Oh, yeah. Glad we had to come here in order to find ya, huh?"

"Heh, yep." Gon agreed with humor.

"Are you sure you want us to come along?" Nina asked in wonder. "We don't want to get in the way."

"Sure, I want you guys to come. You worked your asses off trying to find me. Besides, you'll need to meet Stephanie and see why I love her so much. I'm sure she'll be totally psyched to see ya. She is a huge Tekken fan."

"…really?!" Both warriors asked with total surprise while Gon approached them while chuckling at their flummoxed faces before he commanded the teleportation watches to send them to Norfolk State University to meet up with the seemingly helpless brunette. When the three old Tekken friends vanished, Pikachu had this to say to the now vacant spot:

"Good luck, you guys."

To be continued…


	7. Episode 7: The Next Big Steps

Episode 7: The Next Big Steps

The mystery behind the whereabouts of Gon was finally solved after visiting the Looneys, the Powerpuff Women, Avalice's heroines, and the newly married American grappler and kunoichi with their twin boys. Thanks to all their clues, they were able to finally track down the former dinosaur to the Galar region, where he was dramatically transformed into an obstatricity with dragon wings basically.

Now that Gon's been found, he, Jin, and Nina can finally get to Stephanie to make sure she's safe from any danger as well as protect her from it. The three warriors had just arrived at the gates of Norfolk University and it was at the quiet time when every student was in class. Gon nodded once with satisfaction towards that factor before he put his new wings to excellent use and carried Jin and Nina over the gates, placed them down at their feet among the campus grounds, and remained in mid-air before them as he spoke.

"Well, we finally made it." Gon declared proudly in a soft tone of his voice, so as not to disturb any classes. Those windows weren't soundproof. "I know where Stephanie is, but you two have to go inside and sign in as visitors. Don't want ya to get into trouble, ya know."

"What about you?" Nina asked in wonder.

"Oh, the entire staff knows and respects me ever since I saved Steph from so many naughty boys on this campus since she was a freshman. Even her parents gave me their blessing after three of those saves. Hell, they wouldn't even mind if I happened to say that I'm her boyfriend rather than her pet. Heh, heh… honestly, I'd rather be both. She's quite a catch, but only I respect her the way a woman should."

"Huh!" Jin exclaimed. "Quite the gentleman for someone who should be a wild animal."

"Thaaaank ya much. Anyway, once you do get in there, tell them that you're here to see Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson. They'll lead ya to her in no time."

"Thanks, Gon. Will do. C'mon, Nina. Let's hurry and make things right for the two of them." After that last word, the two human warriors made their way to the entrance while Gon flew to the exact location of Stephanie's veterinary medicine class.

Meanwhile, in that same class…

"…it can be torture for dogs sometimes, but with a little patience, checking their temperatures should be a breeze." Concluded the gruff male Asian American professor. "Don't know if it applies to cats yet for you cat people in this class. Once I get that information, I'll let you know. Now, does anybody have any questions?"

"Yeah!" Gon came in with his usual humor in his newly human voice, making everyone turn towards him with smiles. "How come dogs don't like it up the ass as well as you horny humans do?" A burst of belly laughs sounded as a response from the entire room, including the professor and Stephanie, who got up from her desk and was just stunned to see his new look. "Hey, everybody! I'm back!"

"Gon?" Stephanie asked in wonder and in a cute female voice with a hint of deepness after the thirty second round of laughter calmed down and everyone just became spectators to the reunion. "Wha… what the hell happened to you? You look like two of my favorite Galar pokémon fused into one with a side of dragon wings for added measure."

"I wanted to look better for ya, Stephanie-babe. Besides, I knew that being in this kind of relationship at my height of only 12 inches wouldn't really work out and I don't wanna lose you. I love you, Stephanie. And I'm gonna protect ya at all costs. If there's one guy you deserve that truly admires you for so much more than your looks, it's me."

"Awww, Gon. I love you more." The two gave each other the warmest embrace they've ever done since their first meeting, which made the rest of the class calmly applaud with appreciation and respect. During that time, Jin and Nina had just arrived at the doorway, but never went any further to admire this adorable scene before them for a moment. It lasted for another 30 seconds before they slowly parted and the two human warriors were finally noticed by everyone and they were silently stunned, except for Stephanie, of course.

"OMG! It's Jin Kazama and Nina Williams!" She nearly tackled both of them as she managed to wrap her strong, but slender arms around them, making them keep their warm grins. "I am a HUGE fan of Tekken! Glad you took it easy on Gon, though."

"We… kinda had to." Jin admitted with pink cheeks of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head in the same manner. "Having him being so short at the time, we couldn't really lay so much as a finger on him, but he sure did prove to us humans that dinosaurs were indeed stronger long before our existence."

"That's my little tough man." The woman cuddled Gon's face between her hands at that comment, which made him blush as well.

"Dawww, shucks." He added. "Anyway, Steph, I need you to meet us in your dorm room as soon as you can, okay? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing. Give me ten minutes." A tender kiss on the nose from her this time and Gon never shivered. "I'm just so glad to see you again."

Ten minutes later, in Stephanie's dorm on the second floor…

"What did you need to talk to me about, Gon-sweetie?" Stephanie asked tenderly, making her mutated lover smile without the pink cheeks. Jin and Nina were spectators as they stood at a good distance from the couple on her full sized bed.

"My sixth sense." Gon confessed in a more serious tone of his newly human young male voice. Stephanie kept a look of concern to match as he continued, even as they held hands. "I know I'm excited to finally see you graduate and pursue your childhood dream of taking care of animals, but somethin' keeps telling me that it's not gonna go down as smoothly as a waterfall."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… let me put it this way: Even though you're about be away from these horny dogs on campus in two weeks, your path there is still gonna take that turn somewhere. If any safety measures have to be taken and some rules have to be bent in the process, then I'm the one to do it."

"You're saying this like it's gonna be a much older adult coming after me before I even get my hands on my diploma." Gon frowned even more after that was said and this even made Jin and Nina widen their eyes with absolute shock. Stephanie was as well, but she sure wasn't speechless. "Are… are you serious? How can you be so sure that it'll happen? It's never happened before since I first got enrolled here. Every single member of the staff have treated me with all the respect, just like with the other students."

"I know, but since you're about to graduate soon, well… those so-called 'respectful treatments' are gonna go flying out the window by some desperate old perv with a Lolita complex. I'm only telling you this because I love you, Steph. And I don't want anything to happen to you before you start your official lifelong journey."

"Well, that explains the 'extremely personal' task that was mentioned in the letter." Jin whispered low enough for only Nina to hear, who nodded twice in agreement.

"…oh, wow." The brunette gasped with realization. "I guess you're right. You really take the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' very seriously."

"More than any other phrase on life's challenges that I know." Gon admitted with no remorse. "Now, I'm not saying you should ask questions to the staff about it directly because of this. That'll strike shitloads of suspicious chords. Just trust your own sixth sense, baby. You'll soon see who's truly proud of you because of your success in your education, not because of your sexy ass."

"Thanks, Gon. I better keep my eyes and ears open, then." The two shared a small peck on the lips after that was said, which made the two warriors smile with admiration. "This is exactly why I love you so much. You keep a sharp eye out for my well-being without even thinking sometimes."

"I've been doing it since I hatched from my egg during the Jurassic era."

"No kidding! That's awesome!"

So, within the next two weeks, Stephanie's been keeping her word. She's kept a sharp eye out for any suspicious men among the staff while she was getting everything prepared for her leave from the campus after her graduation. Jin and Nina secretly observed every move as well and, so far, they were impressed. Gon did the same thing, but within the air with his newfound wings. So far, everything was going smoothly. Despite that, however, Gon's sixth sense exaggeration wasn't just a waste of breath towards the kindhearted creature. He did truly feel that the other members of the campus staff were indeed truly excited about all of the students' upcoming graduation and how far they've come to get there, but he felt a negative vibe from only one… and it wasn't even a janitor. He decided to share this with another staff member, which happened to be the assistant dean, Mrs. Yvette Vanderbilt.

"You're concerned about Stephanie's safety before the graduation ceremony within three days?" The beautiful light-skinned African American woman asked with a slight country accent in her tender voice. She and Gon were in her own separate office that was right next door to the main dean's office. Gon nodded twice without any hesitation. "Why, honey bun?"

"Don't make it seem like it's your fault before I say this, but it's about…" Gon started, then paused for just five seconds before he continued in a whisper: "…your husband."

"My husband? The dean himself? What about him? We've been married for 20 years now and we have a son together, for God's sake. Why grow apprehensive of him, sweetheart?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I think he secretly has the hots for my girlfriend, Stephanie… as well as all of the other cute girls that are about to graduate soon, but mostly Steph."

"Oh, hell no! That better not be the case. He tells me that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world every day."

"Yeah, well that statement might be a lie at this point. If I were you, I'd keep a sharp eye on him." They both looked at the door that connected her office to her husband's with utmost observation. "He's one odd duck."

"And I can't say I don't believe you in the least, honey."

Two afternoons later, in Stephanie's dorm…

"Gon, I'm just so excited!" She cheered as she had just finished the last of her graduation papers and was ready to deliver them to the dean. "Tomorrow, my future with you will be so much brighter when I start my first day as a vet tech. I already got the job offer and I passed my interview with flying colors yesterday!"

"Damn! That was fast!" Gon cheered as he gave her a loving embrace as they both sat on her bed. Again, Jin and Nina watched them from afar with full observation. "Did ya get a place of your own, too?"

"Yep! I'm all set, thanks to my Dad. I told him about your concern for my safety and, as rich as he is, he just couldn't resist. Not only did he pay for my adorable single story house in full with no mortgages to pay, he's also given you permission to let you live with me." Hearing this made the two human Tekken warriors slightly jump with surprise. Same for Gon, except he nearly fell off the bed. "I know, right?! My family already trusts you enough to make that happen, baby."

"Wasn't expect all that, but wow! That's great! I'm guessing this new place you got is just at the right distance from your job."

"It's about a ten mile drive, but totally worth it. We're gonna be like a married couple, except we're not actually married…_ yet._"

"Heh, heh. Ya read my mind, Steph. We're gonna be a-okay. Now, remember what I told you about the Dean." The two got serious after that last statement, even as they both stood up simultaneously. "Just keep a cool head, do everything that needs to be done with those documents, and get out as quickly as you can without suspicion. Got it?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a little scared."

"Don't worry, Stephanie." Gon gently held her wrists with all the compassion his heart could hold. "I've got you covered. Just scream at the very top of your lungs when you see just the slightest perverted moment." They both nodded with courage after that, hoping for the very best for each other.

A ten minute walk to the Dean's office later…

"Dean Vanderbilt?" Stephanie came in with confidence. He was a lean muscular Caucasian man in his mid-40s with short chocolate brown hair with a shiny luster, blue eyes, and wore a silver suit fit for a millionaire. He had just gotten off the phone at his desk when he saw the young brunette and smiled with, what seemed like, an augmented stare, but Stephanie looked past it by remaining as casual as he spoke.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson." He greeted with a polite tone of his deep, gruff voice that sounded uncomfortably eerie towards the young woman, but again, she never let that give away her suspicious feelings. "Since you're about to graduate tomorrow, you don't have to call me _Dean _Vanderbilt anymore. Just call me Kenneth."

"Oh, okay, Kenneth." She slowly took her seat, so her skirt wouldn't reveal too much to the seemingly perverted man before her. "It's been a long journey for me here, but I'm so glad I'm finally graduating tomorrow. I just wanted to give you my final papers here and get your approval right away. You see, I've just gotten a job offer as a vet tech at the local five-star veterinary hospital not too far from here and…"

"Say no more. Time is of the essence and we shouldn't hold you back from the first day of the rest of your life tomorrow. Let's see what you've got here." It became silent within the office for the next three minutes and Stephanie kept her brown eyes on Kenneth the entire time, making sure he wasn't up to any tricks. After the final minute, he looked up from the papers and kept his strange smile of approval. "Well, Stephanie. You look like you've got quite the promising future ahead of you. You love animals, eh?"

"More than anything else in the world… well, in addition to my family and Gon, of course."

"Gon? That short yellow dinosaur that's cause all a buzz around here?"

"Yes, but he's not a short dinosaur anymore. He's much taller, stronger, and cuter than ever. He's become a combination of a dinosaur, a dragon, an obstagoon, and a toxtricity. In other words, he's so handsome. Nobody here judges my relationship with him and neither should you, even after I permanently leave this campus."

"I see. Well, I'm not one to judge, sweetheart. Where is he?"

"None of your business." Stephanie started to see the perverted glow in his blue eyes and tried to walk out. "Now, I've gotta get ready to go."

"What's the hurry? Especially since you won't tell me where Gon is. I haven't seen him in his new form that you're talking about yet." Kenneth miraculously moved quickly for someone nearing his fifties and grabbed Steph's wrist, which made her take a breath for a scream, like she was told, but… "And don't you dare scream! Since your so-called 'handsome' mutation of a boyfriend isn't here, I might as well tell you that I'm stuck in a marriage that I don't want and you're gonna satisfy me one way or another."

"Let go of me!" She tried to break out of the grip, but it was no use. "Besides, aren't you married to a black woman?! I think she's beautiful!"

"Well, not me. I don't know what I saw in her! Now, calm down." He had her pinned up against the door. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yes, you will. I'm a virgin, you bastard!"

"Another lie to try to escape me? We'll see about that." He kept his strong grip on her slender arms as he slammed her down on the desk after he pushed everything off.

Meanwhile, in the office next door…

"Oh, hell no!" Yvette exclaimed as she saw this from her door's window before she frantically called up to Stephanie's dorm room first. "He says he's _stuck _in a marriage with me, huh?! And we have a son! I ain't standing for this! I'm gonna need all the back up!"

Up in the dorm…

"Brrrr!" Gon shivered as he felt trouble brewing, but didn't want to believe it. Jin and Nina were on stand-by with him. "What the hell? Why this sudden chill, Sixth Sense?"

_**BRRIIIIIINNNG!**_

"Does that answer your question?" Nina asked with partial humor as Gon rushed over to the phone near the door.

"Yvette?! What's happening?!"

"Your suspicions were correct, honey… and in way more detail that you thought." The soon-to-be ex-wife replied on the other line in a darker tone of her sweet voice. "Need I say more?"

"Nope! I'm on my way! Call the police right now!" He hung up the phone and flew out in no time with nothing but bravery written all over his face. Jin and Nina looked at each other with determination before they nodded once simultaneously and ran out just as fast to see if they could provide assistance.

Back in the Dean Kenneth's office…

Stephanie's panic shot through the roof as she was now silenced by a torn long sleeve from Kenneth's suit jacket tied around her mouth as she felt her panties being pulled down and fall off her feet while she was vigorously being held down by the horny man above her, ready to unzip his pants and ruin her innocence in the most violent way possible. Her frantic movement within his arms was working every ten seconds, but to no avail.

"Keep still or it _will_ hurt, you bitch!" He screamed in her face before continued his futile effort to hold down the panicky Stephanie in one arm while try to expose himself with the other. It took him about a full minute before he finally did the latter, but before could commit the final act…

_**RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!**_

"Wwwhat the-?"

"LET HER GO!" Gon screamed after that almighty dragon roar that echoed all over the campus as he just busted down the door and wasted no time tackling the dean off of Stephanie and onto the floor as it turned into a massive brawl. While that was happening, Jin and Nina ran in and the son of Kazuya carefully pulled Stephanie up from the desk and untied the ripped sleeve from her mouth. Nina volunteered to pick up her underwear and give them back to her before the still shaking woman slipped them back on and was held back by the two warriors as they all watched the now bloody and violent fight between Gon and Kenneth.

Five minutes later…

It became silent enough to finally hear about ten police officers rush towards the office while Stephanie was kneeled down before her exhausted mutated lover, who looked up at her with an adorable smile she just couldn't ignore. He was smothered in blood from both him and Kenneth, but that pervert was nowhere to be seen. The reason?

"Gon, thank you so much for eating that bastard rather than just let him rot here to die." Steph started sweetly as she was gently stroking his face with all the love in the world. "You were right about him being the only one and he even confessed that he was-"

"-stuck in a marriage he never wanted?" Gon finished immediately for his girlfriend, who nodded twice in response. "Yep. I had a gut feeling about it the whole time and Yvette…" That said woman came out of her office at that call of her name. "…you knew this whole time."

"He knew that having him being married to a black woman would be frowned upon within his racist family." She confessed. "I would've been satisfied with a divorce, but he had to force the stay with me, just so he could get rich from a lawsuit on the side. Ugh! The fucker!"

"Move over! This is the police!" One male officer finally came in, immediately telling Jin and Nina to move out of the way. "What happened in here?"

"A man named Kenneth Richardson Vanderbilt tried to rape me, but Gon here came in just in time and ate him alive before you all got here." Stephanie replied. One tall, Asian officer gently pushed himself through the rest of his squad as they tried to clean up the place and even escorted Yvette out with them to answer a few questions.

"Gon?!" The mutated dragon widened his eyes with surprise as heard a familiar young male voice he hadn't heard from in a while.

"Raikhan?!" Gon finally spoke since the fight. "I haven't seen or heard from you since I helped you maintain your sanity after the death of your younger twin sisters five years ago. I thought you didn't listen to a single word I said and killed yourself anyway."

"You know I never disobey a sage, especially since this sage here just did something that he swore never to do since he saw his first set of humans back in the early 1800s." This shocked his girlfriend as she looked back down at the now slightly-sitting-up Gon, who scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Gon! Really?!" She asked with astonishment. "You swore a mental oath to never eat a human being, even though you're obviously capable of doing so?!"

"Those first few humans I saw that day when I was resurrected from extinction treated me with all the love, honor, and respect they could ever give me." Gon admitted with no remorse. "And after being shocked for literally a full minute after I spoke my first words in over hundreds of billions of years, I explained to them why I did what I did to survive. I basically wanted to live as long as Mother Earth herself and see the many numerous changes in history and technology along the way… and hoo, boy! What a trip for me! Even now, I still find it hard to believe that these old cartoons like Tom and Jerry and the Looney Tunes that are being shown on TV nowadays were first shown at movie theaters back when they were first released."

"Oh, wow! You never cease to amaze me, Gon-baby." Stephanie gave her mutated lover another heartwarming kiss on the cheek after that. Raikhan nodded twice in agreement.

"Same here." He added. "So, after this massacre, you'll never do it again. Right?"

"I'll try." Gon confessed. "I only did it this time to protect Steph. I love her enough to do it, but I promise. I'll never eat another human again."

"Atta boy. Now, you go on ahead and graduate with no worries. We'll clean up from here."

"Gotcha."

The next afternoon's graduation went on as usual, even without the Dean present. Yvette took over that position as she was humbly handing out diplomas to all of the seniors of Norfolk University. Gon, Jin, and Nina were among the audience on the left side of the graduates down below them. The human warriors just admired the entire ceremony with smiles of pure happiness, but Gon only had his sights set on Stephanie as she was just called up to receive her diploma. He couldn't believe all the great lengths he had to go through to make it all possible for her and he even realized that this transformation that he went through back in Galar was just icing on the cake. He didn't have to transform, but it was just to prove to the numerous naysayers that a relationship like his would never work if he was still the two foot tall yellow carnosaur we all know and love. He decided to share this with the two warriors on either side of him and Jin sighed with expectancy while Nina remained speechless and focused on the ceremony as he spoke.

"I knew it all this time as we were searching for you." The son of Kazuya replied as he looked down at Gon from the corners of his eyes. "But, I guess those people that thought your relationship didn't work really needed a reality check and this transformation is physical proof of it. Did it actually work prior to this dramatic change?"

"Like butter on a toasted bagel." Gon replied. "But, then some witnesses saw us together while I was still in my two foot tall self and they just laughed at us like bullies at a playground. Steph and I couldn't take it anymore and I left her for a while to get this done."

"I see. Well, just to let you know, since you've only heard about one new warrior, Master Raven, we have plenty more new faces that you've never seen before and they are already looking forward to an exhibition fight against you, but with you in this form, it wouldn't be any fun for them."

"I hear ya. That's why now is a good time as any to let only you two know now: This transformation isn't permanent."

"WHHHAT?!" Both Nina and Jin exclaimed with astonishment. Gon still kept his eyes on the ceremony.

"Yeah, I know you thought it was, but actually, during that transformation process, a scientist did warn me that this is an interchangeable experiment. So, I can turn back into my true yellow short-ass self any time I want. Stephanie doesn't know that yet."

"Wow…" Nina whispered breathlessly. "…they have a chance, Jin. We can make it happen." She paused as her boss nodded twice in agreement. "How about it, then? After this ceremony wraps up and before you permanently live with Stephanie, how about a Tekken-style meet and greet for all those fighters that have never seen you before?"

"Sounds great, Nina. So, here's my first question about that Master Raven character: You say that this person is Raven's boss, right?"

"Yes."

"Master Raven's a woman, isn't she?"

"Heh, heh. How did you know?"

"Just a feeling. Only a woman would tell a cold man like Raven what to do on the daily with an earpiece that never comes out unless he pulls it out himself."

"Ha! Spot on there!"

"Indeed." Jin agreed with humor. "Well, at this rate, we're looking forward to a smooth meet and greet. Your humor will get to them faster than an actual fight."

"Ya got that right." The three fighters laughed at that statement afterwards, already hoping for the very best for the mutated dinosaur and his young brunette girlfriend.

To be continued…


	8. Episode 8: Meet and Greet - Tekken Style

Episode 8: Meet and Greet – Tekken Style

After the graduation ceremony was complete without any issues, Gon, Jin, and Nina didn't waste any time explaining the upcoming mandatory Tekken Meet and Greet to Stephanie. She completely understood and knew that it wouldn't take more than three days. So, she decided to call her parents to help her with the permanent move into her new place while the three warriors had just arrived at the massive Tekken Mansion. Gon hopped out of the limo first and he was revealed to be back to his old short yellow carnosaur self. Jin and Nina got out of the vehicle just seconds later, even while the dinosaur was breathing in a deep inhale of fresh air.

"Ahhh!" He sighed afterwards. "Feels so good to be back. Hard to believe that brand new faces have come here, like you guys said. Are you really sure about that?"

"Trust us on this." Jin admitted with no regrets. "The only ones you've met in the third Tekken tournament was just the tip of the iceberg. In fact, I've made sure that only those you haven't seen have all been gathered in the main meeting hall of this mansion before we arrived. You won't be disappointed."

"I sure do hope so." After that was said, the three warriors headed inside the main entrance and Nina volunteered to pick up the small dinosaur as soon as the glass double doors closed automatically behind them.

Several minutes later, Jin, Nina, and Gon finally arrived at the main meeting hall that was probably big enough for an Olympic sized swimming pool and Nina had just put the small yellow carnosaur down before her and her boss, took a couple steps back alongside him, and awaited some form of a reaction from anyone at this point. Gon remained speechless as he saw the largest crowd of new Tekken warriors he's ever seen at a distance of about ten feet for now. After about a minute, Jin silently gave the dinosaur a paper list of the names of each warrior standing before him and he didn't hesitate to read it to himself:

Christie Montero  
Master Raven  
Gigas  
Lars Alexandersson  
Alisa Bosconovitch  
Michelle Chang  
Kunimitsu  
Raven  
Lucky Chloe  
Claudio Serafino  
Miguel Caballero Rojo  
Zafina  
Jack-7  
Kazuya Mishima  
Jinpachi Mishima  
Kazumi Mishima  
Jun Kazama  
Asuka Kazama  
Marshall Law  
Craig Marduk  
Armor King  
Bruce Irvin  
Bob  
Steve Fox  
Baek Doo San  
Combot  
Fahkumram  
Feng Wei  
Ganryu  
Jack-5  
Jack-6  
Josie Rizal  
Katarina Alves  
Lee Chaolan  
Leo Kliesen  
Leroy Smith  
Lili De Rochefort  
Miharu Hirano  
Prototype Jack  
Roger & Roger Jr.  
Angel  
Alex  
Sergei Dragunov  
Shaheen  
Jack-2

"Good… Lord…" Gon whispered breathlessly as he continued to look at the massive crowd of approximately 45 warriors in various shapes, sizes, colors, machines, and creatures. "…this is all of them, Jin?"

"Every single last one." The son of Kazuya replied. "How do you feel?"

"I… I'm almost speechless. How in the hell did you have enough room for 'em all?!"

"Eh, we worked many things out throughout the years since you've been away."

"There's even another dinosaur in the crowd!" That was Alex's cue to come out to reveal himself for a moment before the rest of them, making them all smile with respect. "Your name is Alex, right?"

"Yep!" The green raptor replied in a deeper semi-growling male voice of his own. "I would've eaten you alive."

"Pfft! Says the dinosaur that steals eggs for a living."

"Grrr!"

"Heh, heh. Easy, you two. Alex, get back in line." Jin commanded and the taller dinosaur didn't hesitate to obey.

"Sorry about that, everyone." Gon apologized to the rest of the warriors. "It's my first time back here in many years and I'm just amazed by how much this company has grown." Then, he saw them. "Huh! Raven and Master Raven, I assume." The two said fighters stepped forward next. "You were the pair of birds who found my information in Dr. B's lab, right?"

"Yes." They both replied together. Gon laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew it! Master Raven IS a woman! And a pretty badass lookin' one at that. Nice braids!"

"Thanks, Gon." Master Raven replied with sincerity. "And I must say that it's truly an honor to finally match that letter with a face. Your short stature sure doesn't make you seem like the threat Jin and Nina remembered. Are you sure that you're as tough as they said you are?"

"You better believe it! I was the best! You all have absolutely no idea. Back then, I actually won the third Tekken tournament." This made everyone in the crowd behind the Ravens gasp with absolute shock. "Yeah, it's true. I know I don't look the part, but trust me. Despite my short ass, I was dangerous. Not even Jin in his devil self could stop me! And I also see more of his family there. Kazuya, Jinpachi, Kazumi, Jun, Asuka… all of you probably wouldn't have had a chance against me."

"That's what YOU think!" Kazuya threatened. "What could you possibly have done to make you such a formidable opponent?" Gon became confident as he started to casually walk towards the crowd and they didn't hesitate to let him walk all around them like he was in a maze, purposefully walking by Kazuya first. "Humph! Your win must've been a fluke."

"On the contrary, Mr. Mishima. Since I've been living since the Jurassic Era of the Dinosaurs, I've gained much more strength throughout all those billions of millions of years." During the small dinosaur's speech, he didn't even flinch when he stopped for a moment for a few contenders to take a closer look at him. "I also had many formidable powers at my disposal to add more to the fun. I've got fire breath and I can conduct electricity throughout my body, just like Blanka from Street Fighter. Nobody ever sees that coming."

"Impossible!"

"How can you do that, though?" Christie dared to ask as she just kneeled down alongside Leroy and Lars.

"No idea, really. I guess it all started way back… uh, about 100 years ago. Electricity was a huge deal back then and even I was as curious as a cat. No offense, Lucky Chloe. Cute name, by the way."

"None taken and thanks, nya!" The otaku replied with her usual cheerful demeanor. "What happened, though? Did it hurt?"

"A little bit. I stepped on an active power cord that was cut and felt probably about 3000 volts flow through my entire little body. I was unconscious for an entire day and when I woke up, sneezed, then BOOM! I made a small spark of electricity that would've paralyzed ya. I've been teaching myself how to use it every day since."

"Wow!" Everyone said with astonishment. Marduk picked up the small carnosaur by his tail and he was forced to now see his future fans upside down for a moment.

"Man, you're bluffin'!" The Val Tudo champ disagreed. "I can throw you across the room right now, if I wanted to." Gon chuckled.

"Heh! And I would allow it because I can bounce right off the wall with my short, strong legs here and bite ya where it counts… and it looks like you've got plenty of it."

"(Gulp) Damn! You ARE a feisty little bastard."

"Told ya." It got quiet for a moment as he spotted Alisa looking at him with a curious tilted head. "Alisa Bosconovitch, right?"

"You are correct." The android replied. "My father was right about you. You may be approximately 2 feet tall, but you have the strength that would even make a Tyrannosaurus Rex flee with extreme terror."

"And you talk like a robot, but with a voice that's just as cute as Chloe's. Are you an android?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. Marduk, hand me over to her." The massive champ did so and Alisa held him up from underneath his small arms, which prompted Kunimitsu, Josie, and Miguel to take closer looks at him from over the android's shoulders. "Huh! When Dr. B told me that he recreated his long lost daughter, I didn't believe him because he looked like he wouldn't even have kids. You've been reincarnated into an immortal android, eh?"

"Again, you are correct, Gon. He has been telling me the truth 100 percent when he proclaimed that you were indeed the grand champion of the third Tekken Tournament, although True Ogre was quite the challenge for you."

"Heh, yeah." The rest of the fighters gathered around the two conversing warriors after that was said. "We both have fire breath, so it was an even challenge… except that he could put those goddamn wings to good use. That fight was literally to the death. I nearly died that day."

"Whoa! Really?!" Josie asked with excitement.

"Yep. Ogre had me floored and I was just smothered in my own blood. He was too, but he was much stronger and he wasn't as close to dying as I was. His last resort to killing me was to use that snake arm to eat me alive. Right at the very second those fangs were about to bite down and kill me, I used that electricity I told ya about earlier and he got within range. He was getting 5000 volts of it for five painful minutes and he was fried like a chicken. So, Kazuya… yeah. My win was a fluke."

"I knew it!" The father of Jin exclaimed. "It was sheer dumb luck that made you win."

"But, I made it to True Ogre with my own bare claws."

"He says this with absolute truth." Alisa agreed. "I had my lie detector on the entire time and he hasn't lied yet since he got here."

"I still find it hard to believe." Kazuya continued his protests with crossed arms.

"Did you encounter Yoshimitsu?" Kunimitsu asked in her deep feminine voice of an expert with her signature mask off, showing her youthful, but scarred face. Gon got a good look at the pigtailed kunoichi and smiled with respect, which made Alisa turn around to have them both facing the ninja.

"Now, I recognize that voice and that face anywhere. You're _the _Kunimitsu I've heard so much about from him. You sure do look a lot younger than he said you were. Did you really get on his nerves?"

"In your manner of speaking, yes. I was more of a hinderance than a help to his Manji Clan back then. My skills as a thief did surpass his own by a thousand fold, but my greed got the best of me."

"No kiddin'! And your skills with that kunai isn't something to write home about, neither." The kunoichi held up that said blade with careful precision and Gon whistled at it with astonishment. "Damn! What a weapon! You could probably slice my tail off with that thing!"

"Heh, maybe. It hasn't failed me yet."

"Nice. To answer your question, though, yeah. I have encountered and beaten him. His sword did intimidate me because I had a gut feeling that he would just simply cut me down and be done with it, but he actually fought fair against me. Hopefully, you're much faster than he was."

"Rest assured. I will be a much more worthy opponent than he'll ever be."

"I'm looking forward to it." The two shook hands with honor after that was said. Then, he showed a look of suspicion as he felt something warm within her bare fingers. "You have fire breath, too, don't you?"

"Yes, but don't ask how. Just be prepared for it when our battle awaits."

"Gotcha."

For the next two hours, Gon got very well acquainted with all of the other Tekken warriors. Overall, he enjoyed their company, even from Gigas and Fahkumram. After those two hours, Jin stepped in and approached his skeptic father to further explain Gon's impressive feat in the third tournament, giving the short dinosaur some repeat relief. He ended up sitting in Lucky Chloe's lap after the meet and greet session was finally over.

"Phew! All of you are a handful." Gon concluded as he bowed his head with another heavy sigh. "How does Jin put with you all?"

"He's a tolerable man." Bruce replied with humor. "Kickin' ass is what we all do best and he's not one to complain."

"Even towards Lucky Chloe here?"

"Yep!" Chloe replied as she was giving the dinosaur gentle rubs on his back. "Can't believe that I'm a freestyle dancer, huh?"

"Especially after that demonstration not too long ago. Sheesh! You sure don't look the part, but ya killed those moves! I'll definitely have to practice my jump roping skills to beat you. I've gotta jump over those legs."

"Oh, it'll be fun! I can feel it!"

"Yeah, it sure will, but listen up, everyone. I've gotta confess something before we get to the fightin'." Gon remained on the otaku's lap as he stood up and got everyone's attention. "I never told ya'll this during the whole meet and greet session: I'm currently in a relationship with the most beautiful woman I know." A stunned silence was heard all over him as he continued. "And you thought Kazuya had a hard time believing that I won Tekken 3. Anyway, her name is Stephanie Veronica Fredrickson. I've known her for pretty much her whole life and that third Tekken tournament had me on hold from her for a while. I promised I'd come back to her before her college graduation and I fulfilled that promise already. I fell in love with her because she was the only human who truly cared about me and felt maximum sympathy for everything I've been through in order to survive the extinction of the dinosaurs. I even had to go through a drastic appearance change to make the relationship work even more. I can transform in and out of it at my own free will. Ya wanna see it?"

"…uh, HELL YEAH!" Marduk exclaimed on everyone's behalf. They all just slowly nodded twice in agreement. Gon chuckled before he hopped off of Lucky Chloe's lap and gave himself plenty of standing and transforming space at ten steps before the massive crowd of fighters before he magically underwent his said transformation that took approximately fifteen seconds. Afterwards, he appeared as the muscular purple and yellow dragon obstatricity standing at his height of 6 feet and 4 inches before them. He stood there with confidence as he allowed all of them to take it all in for a moment, even after Kazuya finally came out of another meeting room with his son.

"Wwwwhat the-" Kazuya muttered with bewilderment before Jin interrupted.

"Just seeing the new and improved Gon, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically. "We found him like this in the Galar region of the Pokémon Universe, dressed in that same pair of baggy brown khakis. He's basically an anthropomorphic dragon with the appearances of an obstagoon and the Amped form of toxtricity all at once, making him a deadly combined force of dark, dragon, electricity, and poison. Not bad for someone who has to protect his precious girlfriend, eh?"

"I'll say." Michelle agreed as she alone dared herself to approach the transformed creature. "It was already incredible enough to hear that you're in love with a human, but it's even more astonishing to see this new form of yours. What an extremely drastic measure you took. Does Stephanie really mean that much to you?"

"More than myself." Gon confessed with no remorse in a normal deep male voice that made her and the rest of the fighters jump with surprise, but remained calm afterwards as he continued. "She's been taking care of me since I became a subject in one of her classes during her freshman year of college after we reunited many years ago. Now, my compassion for her is kinda returning the favor. After this meet and greet battle session with you all, I'm gonna be living the rest of my life with Steph. I love her that much."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Well, we all wish you the very best."

"Here, here!" The rest of the warriors, including Nina and Jin, agreed immediately after the elder brave. Gon blushed with embarrassment as he felt honored by every last one of them.

"Thank you so much… all of you. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem!" Asuka exclaimed alone before slapping a fist into an open palm with determination. "Now, I'm ready to see what you're made of in the arena. All of us!"

"Well, then I better get comfortable." After that last word was said with humor from Gon, he transformed back into his old 2 foot tall carnosaur self. "Now, let's end this introduction in true Tekken fashion. Kunimitsu, let's get you outta the way first. I wanna see your fire breath!"

"And so you shall." Kunimitsu replied with a golden smile on her blood red lips as the two challengers led the rest of the group, leaving Jin and Nina behind with crossed arms and a hand on the hip respectively as they both showed a smile of honor.

"Well, it's safe to say that this meet and greet was a success." Nina proclaimed professionally, making her boss nod in agreement.

"Despite whatever the outcome of the fighting portion may turn out, yes." Jin added. "Nina, you spectate the fights. I'm gonna call Stephanie and let her know that she can come and get Gon now. I have a feeling that it'll be over by the time she gets here."

"Consider it done." The elder sister of Anna didn't waste any time heading towards that same massive arena with a calm demeanor as Jin went in the opposite direction back to his office to make that said phone call.

Overall, the Tekken warriors were glad to have finally met the little dino that could. Now, they're all most likely going to get their asses handed to him like the champion he is as the solid gold proof they've been waiting for since Raven and Master Raven revealed him.

To be continued…


End file.
